


Asagao Academy: Worst Ending+

by guren666



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: 7th chapter has a game reference, Basically what if Worst End could get even more worse, F/M, Hana goes yandere, Hana has dark powers, I'm blaming HARADA sensei and Koogi sensei, Murder, Suicide, Suicide - murder (maybe), WARNING! Each chapter is another route, fan theory - Hana is mentally unstable in all Normal Boots routes, triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Hana has been bullied before she went to Asagao Academy, betrayed by friends she trusted most. So, when she enters new high school and finds someone she likes, she does everything to get in his good graces, even if it meant doing something he might not like...





	1. See no evil

After the letters from the secret admirer got a dangerous undertone, Hana has been feeling restless and she pondered if she should get someone, anyone involved.

Mai said she’d protect her (Hana didn’t _need_ protection and secondly, she’s still a girl – meaning a guy could overpower her easily), but it didn’t make her feel any safer (or saner).

In the morning, Hana left for the class among the first people, leaving the still snoozing Mai to sleep some more. She wanted to be alone, with her thoughts.

Getting a great guy like PBG involved…? He would help, wouldn’t he? But, the “admirer” might be more dangerous. What if he brought a weapon?

 

Hana shuddered from the though. No, getting PBG involved is out of question. She’ll deal with him alone and then, she’ll confess her feelings, hoping for the best.

She strut inside the empty classroom and sat her bag down, staring out the window, thinking about PBG and the secret admirer’s identity. It must be someone she knows, right?

As some really unpredictable people became the suspects for the stalker’s identity, she shook head. No, maybe someone from Normal Boots or Hidden Club? It was possible, but… why?

 

She was reunited with her best friend from childhood, PBG at Asagao and now that they’re much older, her feelings have become more romantic.

But, what would she do if he turned her down? Could they go past the awkwardness and remain friends? As she was musing and lost in her own little world, the seats around her filled. Heck, she even missed PBG’s arrival. When she snapped back to reality, he was sitting in his seat, turned and laughing at something Jon said.

 

PBG caught her gaze and waved at her.

Hana impulsively averted her gaze, but she did catch how his face drooped in a frown. He was about to stand up  and possibly confront her, but Miss Shizuka came in, getting everyone’s attention.

She was strangely happy, coming in with a smile instead of a remark about how she hates men. “Class, settle down. Today we’re going to cover the difference between Crystarium and Sphere Grid…” The students let out a collective sigh and listened to the boring lesson. Just like that, Hana’s focus was gone, as she stopped copying notes from blackboard and glanced in PBG’s direction.

He too, stole occasional glances at her, but she wasn’t looking anymore. Hana had a feeling that a straight – forward, caring guy like PBG wouldn’t leave her to carry the burden on her own, he would try to help, even if it meant getting in trouble.

 

Hana watched Miss Shizuka as she gesticulated, tapping with the chalk on circled words, but she didn’t pay attention to what was written on blackboard nor what the teacher was saying.

If only the classes would end, so she could slip away from his burning sight! Agonizingly slow, the classes progressed and finally, the bell rang.

Miss Shizuka left with a grin and Hana eagerly stood up from her desk – when Mai slammed her fists on Hana’s desk. ”Hanaaaa…” Mai drew out her name like only if she wanted a favor of some sort or was upset.

 

”What do you want, Mai?” She made it sound more blunt than she wanted, which in turn made her friend squint, but she quickly rebounded to her usual behavior, grinning. ”Um, when lunch is over, can you…” She lowered her voice and leaned in to whisper into Hana’s ear. ” – ask Jared for a ticket to his fashion show? He only gave one to you… I want to watch the show with you.” Well, that wasn’t what she expected, but it was better than as if she asked Hana to be their matchmaker.

 

She nodded. ”You could ask him yourself, but I can see why you’d want me to ask. Okay, I’ll do it. So, are we going?” Mai happily squealed and made some people still in classroom stare at them. She shrugged and moved towards the door.

Hana also wanted to leave, as soon as possible before ---

A reluctant clap on her shoulder almost made her jump out of her skin, then his voice did the rest. ”Um… Hana. Can I talk to you…. Privately?” PBG’s hand stayed on her shoulder as he expected an answer… right now?

Mai got the idea. ”Oh, I see. Join us later, okay, guys?” She winked and left. Sensing the shift of mood, students like Ian, Mimi and Kakusu made an exit, leaving the two of them alone. Hana shook off his hand and went to her desk, where she sat on it. Her writing tools and forgotten notes were sprawled wide, so she closed the notebook. He doesn’t need to know something/someone is making her extremely uncomfortable and she can’t concentrate.

 

PBG approached her, but stopped in a very formal distance. Hana knew what was coming. He cleared his throat and expectantly looked at her. ”Hana, you know if something is troubling you, I’m here for you. I’m your friend, am I not?”

She wanted to be more than friends, but that was besides the point right now. She didn’t want him to be in danger, no matter how minimal.

His puppy eyes were haunting her, bearing into her soul – should she really tell him the truth?

No… she can’t.

 

She looked away from his prying gaze. ”It’s… it’s not that I don’t trust you, but…”

 

”No.”

 

His voice was the embodiment of harshness and anger. Hana peeked at him and her heart swelled up. He was 100% angry, no pissed off. But…

”It _is_ that you don’t trust me. Hana, have you noticed how you’ve been treating me?” Now PBG looked away, a frown like she never saw before was there for her to see.

 

“I… what are you talking about?”

He didn’t answer, his expression was that of a god of vengeance. PBG looked at his hands, he seemed to be thinking about something very intently. Finally, he squared his shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. ”I’m not little kid anymore, okay?”

 

But it wasn’t because of that…! She just wanted him safe from that stalker, who disliked PBG so much… but telling him would mean getting him involved after all. And she can’t risk it…

”What? What are you talking about?” Was what she said instead, dread hung over her. He was getting more and more angrier…

”Stop trying to control me! Stop trying to take care of me and tell me what to do! You can’t boss me around anymore. I don’t need you to live my life!”

For some reason, anger started rising within Hana as she locked eyes with him, defiantly. ”Apparently you do! Or haven’t you noticed how you’re constantly risking your health? How you stress yourself out so much? If you ask me, you have only yourself to blame for getting injured! I told you something like this would happen!” She said what was on her mind – and instantly regretted uttering those words, those wounding words.

 

PBG’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He stared at her, but what could Hana do now? She finally did it. Another fuck – up in her life. But this time, consequences of her words couldn’t be fixed… could they?

She wanted to apologize. Hana opened her mouth and PBG regained his composure, but he was so stiff, so… openly glaring at her!

 

“I thought…” He stopped and Hana could feel the animosity in gaze, his posture… everything. “Look, if you don’t want to trust me, if you don’t want to let me live my own life…if you don’t want to be my friend, then what were you playing at the entire time?”

Playing…? Hana was appalled. No…! She didn’t want this!  ”I…” Once again, she couldn’t ask him for a favor like that! He’s so rash, he might get injured even worse than during the football match!

”Forget it. I’m going for lunch. Don’t bother talking to me. I don’t want to see you.” With the last words, he turned on heel.

 

 

No. No. **NO**. That can’t be…

 

 

 

 

He hates her.

PBG hates her so much now. He won’t likely ever forgive her. And she just wanted to…

 

 

A weak smile formed on her lips. Does it matter any longer? He won’t listen to her. Not now. Ever.

As he was nearing the only exit out of classroom, her phone rang, but she didn’t care. She hoped that going to Asagao Academy would help her, that she could start anew, free from bullying… free of that feeling she so loathed.

 

Abandoned. Rejected. Left behind. Alone.

 

Hana’s hands grabbed onto her Turbie pen and one particularly sharp edged pencil. She went to the window and pulled it wide open, letting in breeze.

PBG halted, when he heard the window opening and glanced over his shoulder – and he froze.

 

Hana was putting down her glasses, bearing a wide smile from ear to ear. ”I’ve had enough. It’s always the same no matter what I do, no matter where I go -- and now, even **_you_** turned your back on me. I had hoped you’d understand me, but…” She let out a bitter giggle and PBG stared at her, dumbfounded. ”Wha ---“

She climbed onto the window, fishing in her skirt pocket for the pen and pencil and she brought them to her eyes. ”You don’t want to see me? **I don’t want to see your face!!** ”

 

Hana drove the sharp end into her eyes and immediately, she screamed from the pain. Pain that stung, but she was free of seeing the lies of this obsolete world. She dropped the bloodied objects and laughed, as blood dripped from her eye sockets.

 

PBG’s eyes widened in horror and he backed away and stumbled, he fell on the floor – a terrifying sight was before him. In that moment, several footsteps could be heard as several people hastily ran. Mai sprung the door open and saw PBG frozen on the floor. ”What are you… where is…”

 

Mai’s voice died out. The cackling from her best friend, who… who… ” _Ha…ha-na?_ ” Was that blood?!

And then, more of Normal Boots and Hidden Block came back. Luke clamped his mouth to prevent himself from screaming, meanwhile the more level – headed students – like Ian, Jeff and Shane ran to get help.

Hana could hear them and her cackling increased. Help?

_It’s too late._ She begged for help. Her only salvation was now outside this window. In this cruel world, where she was to be hated, how could one live like that?

Someone was approaching her, holding back the sobs, but Hana turned and blindly palpated her surroundings. The window frame… she made a step and indeed; her release was but a step away.

”Mai, I’m sorry… I won’t get to see the fashion show with you.”

 

The redhead sobbed, tears streaming down her face. Hana! What drove her to this?! ”Hana…”

Hana heard more footsteps coming towards her. Trying to apprehend her, most likely. And she laughed and laughed, her laughter was filled with despair.

”Mai, tell my father I’m sorry he had to put up with someone like me for so long.” And she made the step, as the darkness wrapped around her like a blanket as she was falling ---

Strong hands gripped around her wrists. Who…?

 

”Hana! You can’t do this to me! You’re my best friend, remember?!” Mai’s panicking voice came from the left.

 

“ **I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!** ” PBG’s even more panicked voice from the right – they were holding her hands.

Hana shook head. ”Mai, let go.”

”No! I won’t!” She screamed and Hana tried to break free from their hold on her. Her hands were slippery from all blood, so they requested help from others. ”QUICKLY! HELP US PULL HER UP!” PBG’s alarmed voice made the blind Hana chuckle.

It’s too late to save someone so far gone, she was devoid of hope for a better tomorrow.

”Miss Mizuno!” It was Miss Shizuka – she came running and Hana could feel her hands as she, PBG and Mai struggled to pull her up as she was resisting.

“Let go. Let go damn it!”

They were pulling her up, they were pulling her up!!

 

She struggled, screamed her lungs out…

Yet, they didn’t stop.

Hana had enough.

If they think she “needs help” and will force her into some asylum... Oh boy, are they _wrong_. Her mind is clearer than ever – she had nothing to lose.

 

Miss Shizuka huffed and Hana could feel their hands on her shoulders and arms --- ” **NO!** ”

She shoved them away with all her strength – no one was touching her, so she spread her hands as if she was welcoming the end and leapt.

” **Noooooooooo!** ”

“ **Hanaaaaaa!!** ”

 

She tilted her head and grinned.

Something was ringing in her ears. And she was barely conscious.

 

 

 

Until she wasn’t.

 

 


	2. The stage is set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The play is taking a toll, so many preparations... so little time. No wonder Hana lost her match at the tournament, but surely not all is lost yet, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you binge read Bastard, Moritat, Killing Stalking (and many others mind - fucking manhwas or webtoons) and HARADA's mangas. I have joined the dark side. Enjoy, folks.

Her match was a disaster, total failure. She was too absorbed with helping Jon that she didn’t have the energy (or will) to practice.

Ian was thoroughly disappointed and he wasn’t the only one, judging from the looks of other Normal Boots – and Shane in particular.

 

Hana shook head. It’s not the time to contemplate her loss, she has to cheer Jon on! He’ll win and yes, she won’t join the club, but she will get his love finally. She made way towards the secluded section, where a modest bunch of onlookers were hanging around Jon and Jimmy, who were coming up next after her event.

Jon either didn’t see her coming or pretended he didn’t see Hana; and she thought to herself that the best way to cheer him on is stand by, but he shouldn’t see her. Distractions can be fatal in matches – maybe that’s why she lost. Being too caught with the play, massive load of homework, projects... How was a girl to keep up at elite school like Asagao?

The emcee strut to Jimmy and Jon, while Hana hid behind much taller people in attendance, crossing her fingers. He explained the rules and both nodded several times before they grabbed the joysticks and Hana peeked at Jon, who was… very pale. Is he okay?

“Start!” The pig headed emcee exclaimed. Jon pressed start and away the game went.

After painful two minutes, Hana held back the urge to scream at Jon to stop screwing around – but she had no right for that, not after she lost her match, so instead she balled her hands, bravely looking on and rooting for him silently.

 

… Of course, it became apparent Jon wouldn’t win so easily. He needed to have practiced more. Jon played his very best until the end, but it wasn’t even close. Jimmy finished several thousand points ahead and Jon set down the controller with a grimace.

The crowd, disappeared after hoping for a good show retreated back into the main entry hall. Hana had nowhere to hide and she didn’t want to hide any longer. Right now, Jon needed moral support and she would deliver it.

With shaking hands, she made a few steps toward Jon and Jimmy, who tried to ease the tension and incredibly sour mood.

Jon looked at his hands and Hana stopped, listening in.

”Hey, there is always next year. It was a pleasure.” Jimmy said and Jon nodded, extending his hand for a handshake. ”Congratulations.” He said, but she could hear how sad he sounded, despite putting on his bravado.

Jimmy took his hand, the relief so plain in his face that it was almost painful. And he left.

 

She cursed under her breath, feeling how the mood dropped significantly between the Normal Boots and Hidden Block, who have taken the lead early on, with winning two matches in a row.

It was time to ease Jon’s mind. It was a simple tournament, right? It will repeat next year and he will win for sure. A bit braver than moments ago, Hana carefully approached him, assessing Jon’s face. He heard her steps and turned. His expression was unreadable to her, but he didn’t move away. That’s a good sign, right? Maybe he’s not angry that she lost her event anymore…

Hana stopped before him and he still didn’t look away, so she took her chances. ”Hey…you still did really well, despite the circumstances.”

 

Jon scoffed. ”Ha! I’m sure I did.” That sarcastic tone didn’t go unnoticed and Hana started to doubt if she would ever understand Jon at all. She was trying to help here, she didn’t come to criticize or anything… ”I’m really, really sorry.”

 

He sighed. ”No, it’s… fine. You can’t help what’s already happened.” Jon said, scanning the room listlessly. ”Well… wanna go look around? Might as well enjoy whatever is left of this mess.”

Hana eyed him. ”Are you sure you’re alright?” He shrugged. ”It’s over. What am I gonna do, mourn?” He grinned at her and Hana half – heartedly chuckled.  

 

Maybe he’s over it already? At least his play won’t be a complete disaster! Well… at least she hoped not. But the new Jaques was… inadequate and they both knew it. Instead of unloading more pressure on Jon’s shoulders, she smiled at him. ”Then, let’s go play!”

”All right!” Was his over – enthusiastic reply, which sounded very insincere.

 

Jon grabbed her hand and Hana blushed a bit. They went from arcade machine to pinball, then to one on one fighting games…

 As time went on, the emcee got everyone’s attention, ready to announce the winners of this year’s tournament.

It was no surprise who won – The Hidden Block. Still, they deserved the win. Still… Hana shook her head sadly and Jon took hold of her hand. “Don’t look so down, Hana. We’ve got a performance tonight, after all. Wanna get out of here and go rehearse? I’ve been thinking we might want to make the kiss seem a bit more authentic.”

Besides herself with joy, Hana giggled. ”S-sure! I’d love to!!”

 

Not minding the smug looks from Paul, Josh, Nick and Jared (and very heated glare from Shane), they ditched the Normal Boots and everyone else, heading back towards Asagao Academy.

Jon and Hana were back on campus in a matter of minutes, hands intertwined. For the first time in a long time, it seemed like Jon was _truly_ happy. More happier than him could only be Hana.

Nothing could destroy their happiness, Hana thought.

 

But, as they turned toward the theater and crossed paths with other students, whispers began following them.

 

 

” _Look. There they are._ ”

“ _No way. How can they just walk around as if nothing is wrong?_ ”

“ _He should be so ashamed…”_

 

What…?

Despite feeling as if she was on cloud nine a moment ago, the students whispering were crumbling her happiness. Jon, too stopped walking, the hand which held her was slightly shaking.

Were they talking about the tournament? News travel fast when it involves Normal Boots guys, huh? But then…it wasn’t long before they heard the word “Jacques” that made her heart speed up in frantic panic. No, how did they know?!

 

 

“ _…play failed because Jon killed the original Jacques…_ ”

“ _Poor Jacques. Do you think he did it on purpose?”_

 

Hana’s blood froze and Jon’s face passed through a myriad of expressions until it settled on… disgust. And he slipped his hand out of Hana’s. Her panic must have been apparent, because Jon pierced her with a heated glare that could rival Shane’s.

 

“Hana. You didn’t happen to tell anyone about what happened with Jacques, did you?”

Jon is blaming her…? But, why? She didn’t do _anything!_

 

She shook head in dismissal of what Jon was accusing her of. ”No, of course not! Why would I…?” And then, she paled.

 

**Mai.**

Of course, Mai.

 

Jon saw the look on her face and slowly backed away from her, shaking his head.

” _I knew it_. **I knew it**! I knew there had to be something wrong with you! I knew I couldn’t trust you. I knew that it was too good to be true. Shane was right the whole time. He told me not to trust you, he told me to be wary of pink  - haired girls, but did I listen? How could you have told someone?! Now I’m going to be followed by rumors and reminders of what happened to Jacques for the rest of the year.”

Being put on the spot like that, other students who were lingering vanished after Jon’s outburst and Hana struggled with the panic that griped her heart.

How could Jon think she would betray his trust like that? Even if it was her fault for telling, there was no reason for their one –sided exchange. Tears were prickling her eyes, but she refused to let them show. No, she has to correct this mistake before it ends up badly –

 

She reached out, but Jon slapped her hand away and turned his back, bearing a look that said she means less than dirt on his boots to him. “We’re over. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this.”

 

 

Her world crumbled down as she was reminded of the events that happened prior --- Overcome with emotions and grief, she sunk to her knees, crying openly. Jon didn’t stop, walking away in the direction of Bluebell House as if he just didn’t shatter her heart into million pieces.

 

Why… how… did this happen? She cried there for a long time, in the middle of campus, on the concrete, uncaring if someone saw her.

Nothing she did mattered. She fucks up everything, doesn’t she? She chuckled, but it sounded like a crushed mouse, squeaking. Hana didn’t know how much time has passed, but eventually she ran out of tears and she gathered herself up. **_That’s it_**.

 

 

If she can’t have Jon and trustworthy friends, then it’s just logical to seek closure. Hana stood up and walked towards the kitchen, walking like a zombie. She felt like one, too.

Again, betrayed and rejected.

 

But this time, she’ll have her retribution. A smirk crossed her lips.

The final stage is about to begin. She’ll deal with Mai later.

 

Hana didn’t come across anyone, because it was weekend and all grown – ups had better things to do than roam the halls. For once, at least some things were going her way.

If she can’t have Jon, no one will.

 

The door was unlocked, so she was saved the trouble of asking for access from the staff in another building. 

She went in and looked around, searching for something small, that she could hide, but effective… her gaze fell upon a stand with kitchen knives. Hana walked behind the kitchen counter and picked out every knife to test out their sharpness.

Found it. Hana ran her thumb across the edge of a knife that she could easily hide in her blazer. It’s perfect. She slid it underneath her blazer and she slowly and very carefully made her way towards Bluebell House, where Jon undoubtedly was.

Hana entered the boys’ dorm, climbing the stairs to the third floor. Then, a thought crossed her mind. What if someone hears Jon’s scream?

Once more, she chuckled. Does it matter? Get it done and over with. She didn’t care that she was about to commit murder, which is a crime.

 

She needed the feeling of getting back at the people who left her with nothing again. No doubt other boys from Normal Boots will turn on her. They are popular and so all other students will, too.

_It’s over either way._

 

 

She stalked the empty hall lined with doors, similar to Primrose House, but the walls were painted blue. Hana stood before Jon’s and PBG’s room and knocked.

There was no response. Anything. This was a miscalculation on her part and Hana bit her lip. He wouldn’t open the door for her. Not if… she fed him a sweet (half) lie…

She knocked again, leaning closer to the door. ”Jon… I know you don’t want to see me right now, but we should talk about this. Rationally. I would never hurt your feelings and betray your trust like that!” She said sincerely, because somewhere in her heart, she still harbored that little hope everything would be okay, but the chance was slim.

A sigh from the other side of door alerted her of Jon’s closeness. Was he… waiting for her? The door clicked and Hana pressed the door knob, pushing it.

 

She entered as quietly as possible, feeling the cold metal underneath her uniform. Hana glanced at Jon, who was sitting on the bunk bed, apathetically staring at her with unusually black face.

”What do you want? I’ve clearly told you how things are.” Jon’s voice sounded foreign, not like his at all. Hana closed the door and darted inside, stopping before PBG’s table.

”I… wanted to apologize. I know I messed up big time, but ---“ Jon cut her off, he stood up, looking down at her. That spiteful glare he shot her spoke for itself.

Jon loathed her. She couldn’t even blame it on Mai’s blabber mouth – it was entirely her fault for telling Jon’s secret. The blame was hers. But, more than her, Jon was the unreasonable one.

 

_To hell with reason, right Jon?_

 

Hana chuckled, her right hand was reaching under her blazer, her eyes were on Jon, who groaned and walked towards her. He raised his hands. ”LEAVE. I don’t know why I let you in.” Jon reached out, when Hana pulled a sucker kick, hitting him in the balls. Jon let out a yelp and fell down on one knee, gritting teeth as he glared at her. ” **YOU BITCH!** ”

He was getting up!

 

 Hana quickly grabbed the nearest object – which was PBG’s chair and smacked him so hard, she split his lip open. With a grunt, he fell on his back, disoriented after a direct blow. Hana put the chair down as it has served its purpose and climbed atop Jon, harnessing the hidden knife and revealing it.

For a split second, she saw horror and realization in Jon’s eyes. The most wicked smile spread on her face as she plunged the knife into his chest.

Jon screamed as crimson stained his clothes and the Normal Boots jacket. He weakly tried to push her off, but she wasn’t done yet. _Far from done_.

Hana stabbed and stabbed until Jon’s hands fell to his sides and the light in his eyes died out, along with his screams that joined with her laughter.

She didn’t stop laughing, stabbing until she stabbed to her heart’s content.

 

 

 

 

 

Then, PBG and Shane burst in.

 

 

 

 


	3. Sparkling? Not anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach trip set up by Mai and PBG didn't exactly help Hana's and Jared's relationship. Jared's behavior upsets her, but in the end, she wants to talk it out with him. So, after class she goes out on her way to find Jared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is more creepier and disturbing than the last and I'm not sorry at all.

Her friend dragged her to the beach with her boyfriend Jared and PBG and it turned out to be a pretty good experience, before Hana brought up Jared’s “classy, flowery” talk. She only said she wanted him to be himself in front of her, no need to put up false facade… and Jared went totally ballistic.

Jared totally disregarded her attempts at mending the situation and the rest of the beach trip went like this – Jared ignored her and their friends, Mai and PBG awkwardly tried to stir up the conversation, while Hana continued to make small talk and Jared just, ignored all three of them.

Needless to say, the trip had the opposite effect of what PBG and Mai had in mind for Jared’s and Hana’s struggling relationship. The walls got even higher and Hana couldn’t get past them.

The next week at Asagao was uneventful and pretty stressful for her. Jared’s attitude got even worse as she noticed how he not only pretended he didn’t see her pleading eyes whenever they sat at the Normal Boots table at lunch, but he also started ignoring Paul, who in return did the same – the campaign and voting was around the corner, but that doesn’t mean Paul had to pull a dick move and say something like that!

Hana intervened then and Jared said it’s okay, but he wasn’t okay. His precious reputation and flawless image was in shambles. It wasn't ruined entirely, though. But what really angered her was the fact that he cared more about what strangers thought about him than her, _his girlfriend_ and his _real friends_ , Normal Boots guys.

Sure, Paul’s reaction to the incident with alcohol when Jared saved Hana’s (Mai’s and PBG’s, too) ass when McPasta found out about her drunken state was harsh and very stupid, but what was more stupid was that Jared agreed to the terms of “we’re friends, but let’s pretend we’re not for a while” condition until the campaign was over.

And just like that, days rolled on. Jared didn’t come to lunch for several days and Hana got worried for his well-being. She didn’t care that she and Jared weren’t communicating for the past few days, because his avoiding ends now.

But, she had classes to attend first and then, at lunch she’ll go and seek him out. He must be somewhere on the campus, sulking by himself, she thought.

Mai, who woke her up earlier today was beaming with happiness as she excitedly glanced in class at someone.

Hana shook her head. She had better things to do, so she jabbed the unsuspecting Mai in the ribs and mouthed her silently “pay attention”, which worked ultimately and Mai’s attention was back on Miss Shizuka.

Class ended after the monotone, incisive scribbling of over twenty pens were put down when the bell rang. Very relieved Hana immediately shot up. ”Hana, where are you ---“

But she was already by the door, when she shot her best friend a glance behind shoulder and grinned. ”Don’t worry, Mai. Everything is going to be okay, really soon.” She said, convinced that she could get Jared to be like before and more open with her and everyone.

She walked past the crowd of students, who were chatting among themselves, walking slowly. Hana sped up, going in the opposite direction – she knew Jared wouldn’t be at lunch, so he would be either in his class, outside somewhere on the school grounds or his room. With that in mind, she climbed up one floor, where she met Satch as he was leaving his class.

Hana felt relieved. Thank goodness she didn’t have to enter a seniors classroom. She jogged up to him and playfully hit him on the back. Satch turned around and his expression changed instantly. He slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose, avoiding eye contact with her. This unnerved her, because Satch looked troubled by her presence. Why…?

”Hey, Satch! Have you seen Jared? I’ve been wanting to talk with him for a while now. I need to set things straight.”

Satch sighed and deeply inhaled, then looked at her briefly. ”Look… I’m not the best guy to say this, seeing as I’m his roommate and friend, but he’s… seen brighter days. And at the same time, I’m happy you came to ask about him. He’s still upset over how Paul treated him, that’s why he’s been avoiding all other Normal Boots, except me. His foul mood isn’t caused by you, I assure you. In fact, you are all he’s talking about when we’re at our dorm.”

Hana felt like Satch was hiding something from her, but she couldn’t ask anything specific, because people were looking at them, eavesdropping on their conversation. No one needed to know about why Jared avoided Normal Boots and maybe somewhat his girlfriend for some unknown reason. Satch made a head gesture and she nodded, they walked down the stairs, where they stopped to talk more in private. “So, where is Jared currently? Did he… come to class?”

Satch looked around if nobody is listening and just to be safe, he talked in whispery voice. ”No, he didn’t come to class and I’m slightly worried. He skipped school for the second day in a row. I’ve lastly seen him this morning and I’m sure he didn’t sleep a wink yesterday. He’s been too stressed out lately. Maybe he has family issues or something, but I won’t pry until he wants to talk about it. But, Hana…” He paused, putting a hand on her shoulder. ”You **are** his girlfriend. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you. So, can you go and ease my mind?”

Hana’s lips curled up in a semi – smile. ”That’s what I had in mind when I approached you, Satch. I’m going to find him now.” She bowed. ”See you later!” And she ran downstairs, her heart beat picked up after Satch’s implication that Jared talked about her all the time and he missed her. Maybe he just needed to cool his head the past four days.

One her second to check for Jared list, Hana checked the school grounds, she went to the big tree which stood alone and remembered her exchange with Mai earlier on in this year. Their friendship only grew after that.

That was a nice memory, but she had move on if she wanted to find her boyfriend seeing as he wasn’t there. To make sure, she went to the pitch, where PBG and Jeff played football, then to tennis court… she even went to Azaela Arts building, but he wasn’t there.

Befuddled, she turned to the exit and stood on the campus, which was oddly quiet and even more odd (and unwelcome) premonition came over her. Even the sun was hidden under the heavy clouds which weren’t there ten minutes ago.

Hana laughed. Some bad things happened in past, but they belong there – in the past. She had Jared. She had Mai. And Normal Boots. She has moved on from that pathetic Hana.

… Rain drops fell on her glasses and she ran to the Bluebell House before she got thoroughly soaked. In the deserted entryway, she stood for a minute to catch her breath. Asagao didn’t have PE classes, so students were free to join sports clubs if they truly wanted.

When her breathing returned to normal, she gathered her courage to step further in and have the needed heart – to – heart with Jared. Her steps reverberated in the empty halls, as she climbed up the stairs, with each step her resolve to set things right felt more justified. She only wanted the best for him, he had to know he wasn’t alone. That he had people he could rely on. Her. Normal Boots.

Hana didn’t know when she reached Jared’s room and only then, she stopped. Despite what Satch said, something wasn’t adding up. If Jared truly missed her so much, why didn’t he seek her out? … Maybe he thought she was still sore about their spat at beach trip? She wasn’t so petty like that. That was since long forgotten.

What was unclear was Jared’s behavior. One minute he’s dorky and adorable and the next… so cold, distant.  Her hands began to sweat unnaturally. Then, boots hammered like a stampede from below in the direction of the stairs and Hana turned to look there. She thought everyone would be at lunch…

After the clattering got stronger and she saw the hair, then face and the jacket, her heart clenched up painfully. She ran up to him, feeling nervous. ”H – hey, fancy seeing you here!” Her voice was too high – pitched and the stupid stuttering…

Jared glanced at something white in his hands to her. He conjured up a fake smile. She felt like Jared didn’t want to see her right now and Satch was probably pulling her leg. Still, she was here, might as well try and correct past mistakes. ”Hana, my muse. What brings you here?”

She still didn’t like his “flowery” and fake behavior – but she was here to patch her relationship up, not rub more salt into the injury. ”I’m here because we need to talk. I’ve sought out Satch and he told me you skipped class today and yesterday.”

He averted his gaze. ”I… It’s nothing, Hana. But since you’re here, come inside.” Jared said, walking to his room. He unlocked it with the key and let it open for her. Hana’s cheeks burned up. She was entering a boy’s bedroom, her boyfriend’s bedroom.

Hana quickly discarded indecent thoughts to the dankest depths of her mind. She entered and shut the door. Meanwhile, Jared walked slowly to his seat, where he slumped and ripped open the envelope. He read and reread one piece of paper over and over, a frown formed on his face.

He looked pale, collapsing even more into his chair. Something unnerved him, something written on that piece of paper. Should she ask or let him bring it up by himself…? She decided to ask first. ”Jared? Is something wrong?” Hana closed the distance and Jared held up and ornate paper, lined with intricate gold engravings. That looked like a very formal letter…

Seeing her perplexed expression, Jared began to read, upset. ”The Nadeshiko family cordially invites you to ---“ His voice caught up in his throat and he put his head in hands.  ”Why didn’t I see this coming?”

”What? What is it?” She snatched the letter from his hands, reading and with each line and paragraph, her face sunk in disgust. It was an invitation to a tea ceremony, asking for her and Jared’s attendance. Particularly, a **_significant other_** was indented into the paper as if someone tried to kill paper with those words.

Hana switched her gaze from the letter to Jared, who looked like he’s about to cry. ”Well…that’s not too bad, right?”

She should have chosen her words more carefully. His face contorted into a angry grimace. ”Hana, you don’t understand. She wants to humiliate you. She wants to show you how exactly out of your league you are.”

”That’s okay. I don’t mind if I make a fool out of myself. I mean, it’ll suck in the moment for sure, but what do I care what those people think about me?” She said the bare truth. Jared’s eyes narrowed. ”You don’t get it! Even if _you_ don’t care, _I_ do! If you’re going with me, we’re going have to practice. I’ll have to drill you on the basics and maybe, just maybe by the grace of Thor, you won’t completely embarrass yourself or me.”

Hana couldn’t believe what he said. She clamped her mouth, stunned. “An embarrassment to you, really?”

Jared sighed. ”The only way you can go is if you practice. And you will, won’t you?”

Again, he’s doing it. The show he put on to keep his image, but for what price? Hana energetically shook head. ”Jared, you’ve got to stop this! I’m not going along with playing a charade just so you can satisfy your ego! Jared, I’m sick and tired of you being – being – being like _this_. I’m not going to enable you. I’m not going to “help” you. If you want to keep lying to people and being destructive like this, I don’t want to help!” She yelled out, frustrated.

Jared turned away from her, staring absently at the TV breathing deeply. Hana knew she crossed the border, but he needed to hear the truth. Lying would eventually get back at him at one point.

”You should leave.” Jared’s voice was more deeper than usual, wrapped up layers of disbelief and self – loathing. She knew – she has been there last year. But it was clear there was no reasoning with him right now. Hardly holding back her tears, Hana forced herself to stay calm, despite the rising tension and terror she felt. ”Fine, I will.”

She turned on heels and she heard Jared’s exasperated gasp as he grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from leaving. They locked eyes. ”Wait, you’re leaving, just like that? Shouldn’t you give it some more thought?”

Hana winced, jerking Jared’s hand off her shoulder. ”Now you act as if I did something wrong! Jared, first you act like a – crazy person and then, you demand for me to be perfect as you pretend to be. It’s all just too much.”

He closed eyes momentarily. ”Hana, I think we should break up.”

It was as if her heart stopped. Break up… over telling him the truth of how things are…? She just wanted him to open his eyes, so he could see that he didn’t have to pretend… but he…

Hana was too shaken up. ”But why?”

”We clearly don’t make each other happy, so we should break up.” He looked levelly at her, not a spark of emotion in Jared’s face. He’s shut down and shut her out.

No longer able to suppress tears, she felt them run down her cheeks. ”B-but, why…?”

”I’ll see you at the tournament.” He said very coldly, as if he didn’t break up with her. Hana’s gaze followed him as he sat down and swiveled, pulling out one of his D&D books.

Hana stood and watched. Jared scribbled on the page, completely and utterly ignoring her. With hot tears in her eyes, Hana stood by the door, watching him. For minutes. For a long time. Waiting for him to turn around. She didn’t know how much time has passed, but then she bolted.

 

Just like that, their relationship was over. She didn’t want to feel. She didn’t want to feel that despair – they both knew it was over for them. There was no Jared & Hana. They had no future together.

In the distance, the school bell rang. Soon, students would be going to their rooms. “Haha…” She chuckled, heading for Poppy Hall to get her bag. It’s not like the world is over.

 

Losing a boyfriend is no big deal. She’d still have Mai, even if Normal Boots guys stopped associating with her, she wouldn’t be alone.

After getting her bag, the dorm was her next destination, where she crawled under the blanket and cried. Mai would be coming in later, as she had volleyball training.

 

 

It was getting dark, when a soft knock on door alerted her. Disheveled, she stood up and went to answer the door. Hana peeked outside and was met by all members of Normal Boots club – all except Jared.

Jirard and PBG looked very uncomfortable and others had a mixture of expressions, but one stood out – regret. ”I… Hana…” PBG began, but immediately stopped talking, nudging Jon to speak up. ”No, I don’t want to… Jirard…?” 

Now Jirard approached closer, seeing her red eyes. ”Hana, did you cry?”

She let out a bitter laugh. They were here to tell her she was out of tournament, for sure. And that probably they’d stop being friends with her. ”Jirard, there is no need. I know why you’re here. Jared sent you. I’m not going to enter the tournament and I won’t approach any of you.”

”Hana…” Simultaneously, her name was on most of their lips. Satch, PBG, Jirard and Nick wanted to pat her, but others stopped them. Hana uncharacteristically pulled a fake –ass bonafide Jared smile and closed the door, locking it. She collapsed. Another wave of sobs overcame her and the knocking on her door didn’t stop for a good while.

Then, it was awfully quiet. The grief was too much for her to handle. It’s her fault, isn’t it…?

Jared needed help and she blew on him. Why did this have to end like this? She thought she finally escaped from the crippling depression, that she moved on from the broken Hana to the happy, optimistic Hana.

 

 

Things don’t change overnight. Neither do people.

 

 

She crawled back in her bed, uncaring that she was in uniform.

Mai came back sometime later and Hana pretended she was asleep. Telling Mai about it would have to wait until tomorrow.

 

**!!**

Blazing sun rays showered upon her face. The blanket was gone. Hana opened eyes and was met by worried gaze of her best friend. ”Hana… what happened? And don’t tell me it was nothing. You missed lunch, dinner and slept in your uniform.”

There it is. The confrontation she wasn’t looking forward to. ”I’ve just felt a bit under the weather. Don’t worry, Mai.”

The redhead wasn’t convinced. She sat down on Hana’s bunk. ”Did something happen with Jared?” She asked bluntly.

“No.” Was her reply. Mai raised eyebrow. ”Tell me.”

”No. I don’t want to talk about it.”

”Hana….”

She snapped, standing up. ” **HE DUMPED ME AND BANNED ME FROM BEING FRIENDS WITH NORMAL BOOTS GUYS BECAUSE HE’S TWO – FACED BASTARD WHO SECRETLY LOVES PLAYING D & D, HE’S A COSPLAYER AND IF ANYONE FOUND OUT IT WOULD RUIN HIS FUCKING REPUTATION! HE’S NOT SO PERFECT, HE’S A NERD AND HE’S AFRAID OF HIS LITTLE SECRET BEING FOUND OUT!**” She yelled, feeling her anger raising and Mai’s jaw dropped.

Once again, Hana clamped her mouth, wide – eyed. No, she didn’t just _yell_ it all out.

Hana quickly went to the door and peeked outside. No one was nearby… so, no one heard? Slightly relieved, she went back inside, where Mai collected her jaw from the floor. ”Wow… That was the “promise” you had with Jared, right?”

She nodded. Mai offered her a hug. Hana accepted her sympathy and calming little words, which comforted her, somewhat. She couldn’t have Jared, be friends with Normal Boots, but she had Mai.

After the uncomfortable moment passed and Hana calmed down, it was time for class. They had swift breakfast (Hana didn’t eat much) and went for their classroom.

On the way, they all heard the whispers of students. At first, she thought it was about the break – up, but then they heard it when Mimi and her obnoxious group of friends passed by, catching fragment of their loud conversation.

 

“That Jared? Are you sure?”

”Yeah! Completely. I have it from a _competent source_ that he’s a nerd who cosplays and plays D &D games. What a loser!” Mimi laughed and others joined in.

 

Hana could feel a vertigo approaching. They were overheard. It’s only a matter of time before the whole school knows. Jared will hear it, too. Any chance she had to get together with him were gone in snap of a finger.

She couldn’t move, her legs felt like jelly. Mai went to yell at Mimi and warned her not to spread the rumor further, while Hana’s entire body shook.

It’s really over. She’s done it.

Mai forced her to move and they entered the classroom, which went quiet as soon as they saw her. Hana’s eyes fell on PBG, Shane and Jon. All three were extremely angry and she didn’t blame them. Even if they knew, they never told anyone and she just blabbed it out, Jared’s guarded secret.

 

They all think she did it to hurt him, but it was yet another mistake of the series that was her life. She swallowed down and sat in her desk, staring blankly at her hands.

Mai’s voice didn’t reach her.

After the glaring didn’t stop, guilt and shame took over her rationality.

Miss Shizuka came in and began teaching. Hana was becoming paler and paler.

Everyone will hate her. Even her best friend will turn her back on her at this rate. It will happen. Being associated with someone like her… Mai will leave her, ask for another roommate.

 

Hana raised her hand. Teacher noticed. ”Yes, Hana?”

”I… can I go to bathroom?”

Miss Shizuka observed her for a moment, then nodded. ”Go, you look a bit sick. Stop at the nurse’s office.”

Hana nodded and stood up, dragging feet to the door. She slid it open and left, not caring where she winded up.

 

Her steps led to nurse’s office. She darted in. McPasta was nowhere in sight. She was about to fall on the bed, when her gaze snapped to the shelf with medical supplies.

Then, she spotted it. What was cyanide doing here? And it wasn’t even under lock.

A smile unlike any other appeared on her face.

 

Why face Jared and Normal Boots? Why watch her only friend left leave her, too? _It was game over for her._

Hana went to the shelf and took the bottle, undid the lid and grinned. End. Yes, _sweet_ end.

She drank to the ex, feeling how the liquid burned her throat, her intestines and the bottle fell from her hands, shattering on the tiled floor. Her body was becoming numb.

 

Her vision began to disappear and she knew the poison was working. She crawled to the bed, where she hoisted herself on the it, grinning.

 

She shut eyes, embracing her demise, with a smile plastered on her face.

 

 

Goodbye, Mai.

Goodbye, Normal Boots.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Goodbye, Jared.


	4. Nice guys die first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jirard proposed she could go with him, Hana declined. Jirard was too kind and getting him to babysit her while he’s looking for the elusive Princess Pumpernickel would be too… burdening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this chapter reach over 6000 words? Jirard's route isn't even my favorite. 
> 
> P.S. - Would someone kindly tell PBG to stop doing those "you kicked my puppy eyes" at me in every route other than his?

When Jirard proposed she could go with him, Hana declined. Jirard was too kind and getting him to babysit her while he’s looking for the elusive Princess Pumpernickel would be too… burdening.

He tried to tell her that he’d welcome her company, but she didn’t believe him and went to find the Free Play room. There, Hana was challenged by Shane, who kicked her ass (which didn’t help her  low self – esteem when it came to playing video games) and then she went to grab something to eat.

She couldn’t find the place, so she wandered until she stumbled into the area where small cafés and restaurants lined up one after another. At one table she stumbled upon Normal Boots and Hidden Block guys, all eating. Mai wasn’t with them. Her stomach growled. Jimmy and Wallid waved to her. ”Hey, Hana! You escaped from Jirard after all?”

Oh. They all knew about it. No use denying, then. But, she should correct their assuming. Hana sat behind the giant table, sandwiched between Luke and Jared, who were talking about Luke’s latest recording.

She listened in for a while, when her stomach growled, again. That’s right. She didn’t eat anything for breakfast, seeing as they all went straight to the convention. She was about to get up, when her name was mentioned around the table. By Shane, who just had to tell Ian, her opponent at Dumbidoom’s Revenge that he beat her two times in a row.

Hana’s confidence in her gaming skills was dropping, she stood up, going to the nearest food establishment, to get a burger or whatever. A scoff behind her and a groan, followed by Caddy’s and Jon’s smacks. ”Good one, Shane.”

”Insensitive, dude!”

Her facial expressions always betrayed her and it would seem like it won’t stop happening anytime soon.

She stalked to the upper left. The guy at the front was very sarcastic while Hana picked out if she rather wanted cheese burger or just a regular burger, when someone clapped her. She slightly tilted her head.

It was Jirard. ”Hey, Hana. I just came back. They didn’t have more info on Princess Pumpernickel, but hey, at least we’re having a great time together.” Hana’s gaze flicked to the table, then to the cashier, who was still waiting for her reply. ”I’ll take a cheese burger.”

The man grunted and Hana stood there, waiting on her food (it would take some time) and he still didn’t leave, which made her uncomfortable as he didn’t stop looking at her. Jirard looked as if he wanted to say something, but then decided against it and after excruciating five minutes, he left to rejoin the table.

His presence and niceness were too discomforting for her. She knew that Jirard was like that with everyone, but he was especially nice to her since the Flower Festival or was it her imagination…?

”It’s done, miss.” The stern, bored voice reached her and she looked at the grumpy man, pulling out some cash. Her cheese burger was letting off that smell she loved.

She rejoined the guys, sitting once again in between Jared and Luke, seeing as they were more likely not to ask unnecessary questions about why she sat so far from Jirard. Though, she couldn’t dispel several pair of eyes stealing glances at her every now and then, when they thought she wasn’t looking. Jirard, too sneaked a peek at her, while she only made small banter with Luke, Caddy and Jimmy.

When they all had something to bite, they headed back to the convention to play some free games, visit panels… while Hana made up a very poor excuse that she got sudden “girl problems” which somehow passed unnoticed (guys are squeamish about that) and she went back to the hotel. In the sanctuary of solitude, she cracked down, sitting on the bed.

She shouldn’t have come, she shouldn’t have thought she could become part of Normal Boots Club, win against Ian and have Jirard’s love.

If she lost… Hana shook head. She didn’t want to think about it. Some guys like Shane would mock her, she wouldn’t be able to join and Jirard… maybe he’d stick around her, but others probably wouldn’t.

And even if he did stick around her, it would be as friends. That’s right. Friends. Jirard is such a wonderful guy, how could he be interested in someone like her? So far, he never showed romantic feelings -  the Flower Festival was one occasion where they had a “date”, but since then… nothing.

The rest of the day, she spent in the room, staring out the window. Eventually, evening downed upon the city and Hana sighed, she changed into pajamas and went straight to bed. She contemplated staying in bed tomorrow, too. For a reason, she felt insecure as she and Jirard had interactions. He’s too nice, too good to be true. The hell she’s been through the past year made it hard for her to trust someone again. She put the glasses on nightstand and closed her eyes.

 

The next morning, she woke up before sunrise. Mai didn’t come in last night – her side of bed looked untouched. Hana was slightly concerned. Did something happen to her?

Stricken with worry, she put on a change of clothes and quietly as possible went to lobby, taking the elevator. Her ears picked up sound – no, voices from two rooms to the left. She crept closer, curiosity overcoming her. She made out two voices at last, they sounded familiar…

Hana held in her breath to not alert the two people. Those voices!

It were Jirard and… Mai?

”I’m worried, Mai. She didn’t show up after that.”

Minor scratching, then Mai’s sheepish voice. ”Erm, well… I wasn’t exactly in our room yesterday. But I guess she’s fine.”

”If you say so, Mai. But, have you noticed a change in Hana’s behavior lately? She looks sad every time I see her.”

Mai snickered. ”My girl Hana is super duper happy. Everyone is feeling down sometimes. It’ll pass, soon. But, you said you ----“ Mai lowered her voice so much, that Hana couldn’t make out what she said and Jirard was quiet. She didn’t want to be found eavesdropping on her best friend and the boy she liked, so she slowly walked away, minding her steps.

She needed some advice. Who’s the most mature guy in the group? It must be Satch. Oh - and maybe Jeff. He gives off that vibe somehow to her. Then again, she doesn’t know them very well and going to ask a personal question regarding Jirard (and her) might be a bad idea.

Hana decided for the latter and turned on heel, when she bumped into someone around the corner. A snicker from somewhere behind the person made her glance up.

Jeff. She bumped into Jeff. And behind him was PBG. ”Hana, are you okay? You look bummed out.” Jeff’s concerned voice made her question her to doubt the decision she made earlier. Is she seriously doubting them? They are her friends. Both Hidden Block and Normal Boots.

Mai didn’t deserve to be doubted, either. She’s been nothing but supportive. That … whispery talk she and Jirard were having was none of her business. If they wanted to talk about, they would. In time.

A warm hand was on her shoulder and she was met with Jeff’s eyes, that stared right into her soul. “Hana, We’ve all been worried since you didn’t show up later. But, uh… none of us worked up the courage to go and find out how you were holding up. So… you okay now?”

Hot shame crept on her face. They really bought her lie. ”Y-yes, I’m all better now!” She flexed her arm and flashed a smile. PBG’s frown deepened and Jeff’s brows knitted, putting down his hand.

”Never mind that, why are you up so early?” She asked before they could ask her something even more embarrassing. Jeff sighed. ”Because PBG here wanted to see how you were doing, but he’s scaredy cat, so he asked me to accompany him. We were on our way to grab Jirard, too. He and Peebs were so stressed out the whole day yesterday, you should have seen it.”

Her eyes locked on the taller boy, who nervously grinned. ”Well, you are our friend. Good friends look after each other.”

Jeff elbowed him. ” _Riiiiiight_ , so now that we know Hana is fine and will come today and join up with us, how about we hit the sack? It’s literally 3 am in the morning.”

PBG hastily agreed, grabbing a hold of Jeff’s hand, dragging him away. ”I’m not a rag doll, Peebs…” He began, throwing an apologetic look at Hana.

Before they vanished out of sight, her legs took her over to them and she held onto Jeff’s jacket. The boys were surprised to see her, mostly PBG.

”H –Hana, did you want something from… me?” Jeff asked a very good question, with her holding onto him, it was a valid question. Hana let go and suddenly found her shoelaces interesting.

”Can I… talk to you, Jeff?”

He glanced at PBG shortly. ”Uh, right now, Hana?”

Her shoelaces weren’t that interesting, but it was less awkward for her like this. She was just going to ask for an advice, what’s the harm?

”I’d like to talk with you in private.”

Hana didn’t need to look to know their reactions. After a grueling minute of silence, she looked up. PBG and Jeff were having some sort of telepathy going on.

She paled. What, did she do something wrong? It’s not like she is… oh. They think it’s **that**! ”I – I need ---“ She stuttered on the beginning, now looking at their feet. PBG scoffed. Hana looked up and he was rolling eyes. ”Fine, I see how it is. See ya later.” He said loudly, scampering to the elevators. Alone. And… pissed off. 

Oh my god. Jeff cleared his throat. ”Well, there he goes…”

She stepped closer and he made a step back, like a scared deer. ”Look, Jeff. It’s **not** what you think. I need… some advice and I find you reliable. I mean, you’re friends with amazing people and you care for your friends a lot. I admire people like you, that’s why I need your opinion.”

He somewhat calmed down, but still he looked to the direction where PBG disappeared off. He let out a sigh. ”Oh boy, he’ll be _salty_. Thank god I’m not his roommate on this trip.”

Hana blinked rapidly. Salty…? No, that’s now on her agenda. ”Can we move somewhere where we won’t be overheard?”

Jeff’s eyes narrowed. ”Okay then, I know from Wallid that the roof door is left open. We could go there.”

Hana nodded and they strut to elevators, glancing at Jeff, who looked equally curious and intrigued by her request. The door knob clicked and they pushed it open, fresh (and chilly) air wafted around her skirt. She made five steps forward and then turned to face him.

Jeff nodded. ”I’m listening, Hana. Lend your ear to SpaceHamster, the best friend advice giver in the world since 2011.”

He meant it as a joke to enlighten her nerves as she wrestled with the words that were stuck in her throat. She giggled, it worked. She was right to ask Jeff, wasn’t she?

But first, she needed to know this conversation never left this hotel roof. ”Can I trust you won’t tell anyone about this?”

”PBG already knows, but I don’t think he’ll tell others…”

Hana shook head and inhaled deeply. ”No, that’s not what I meant. Promise you won’t tell anyone about it. It’ll be our secret, okay?” Jeff bit his lip.

Hana knew he hated lying to his friends, so she added: ”If anyone asks, tell them you promised you won’t tell and they’ll find out when I deem it’s okay to be known.”

He stepped closer, shaking his head. ”Hana, you’re beginning to scare me. What exactly are we going to talk about?”

But, she was adamant. ”Promise me first.”

”But Hana ---“

” _JEFF._ ”

He groaned. ”Fine, I swear this stays between us. So, can you finally tell me what’s going on?”

She fidgeted. ”I need love advice.”

By now, he expected conspiracy theories or maybe she would say she’s been forced into a prank by Mai, Wallid or the trio Paul, Josh and Nick, but this… he gaped at her. ”Wow. I don’t know if I’m the right guy for the job, but I’ll do my best to help you, Hana.” He said reassuringly, donning a small smile.

So she began. She told him about Jirard, his kindness. And once again, his kindness which had no limit, but he was like that with everyone. How he made a move on festival (somewhat) and since then, nothing. How her heart raced when he was near, when he was being just himself – the caring guy she fell in love with. But, at the same time, that very caring, kind and loving nature of his was what unnerved her. Made her paranoid. Of herself. Was she the right person for someone like Jirard? What if he didn’t love her, just viewed her as another friend? She poured her heart out to Jeff, who just looked at her with that look of shock, disbelief and… he stood beside her, shutting her up effectively.

”Hana, a bad person wouldn’t worry about what you’ve told me. You’re sweet, kind – hearted and caring – just like Jirard. If that’s how you feel about him, just tell him. I know Jirard fairly well and I must say if he didn’t like you, he wouldn’t go with you to the Flower Festival. He has feelings for you. So, you wanted my advice? Tell him how you feel, be sincere with him. You could also try doing something little nice for him, to reel him in. Like, for example help him with something he wants to do. You’ll bond over that when you spend time together and no man can say no to that.”

Hana’s eyes sparkled. She knew just the thing to get Jirard’s love. Finding it will be extremely difficult, but she **will** find it. She smiled at Jeff, who grinned back at her. ”Thank you, Jeff! I knew I was right to ask you!”

”No biggie, Hana.” He yawned.

”I’m keeping you up, sorry for that…”

He waved. ”It’s fine. Let’s go downstairs. You should get some rest because today we’re all going together to a panel about Zilda games. It’s your chance to be with him.”

Jeff was right, she should let loose of that feeling – that she wasn’t good enough. She’ll have to do how she is. Jeff ruffled her hair and she gave him a half glare, which dissipated quickly. He knew what she was thinking about, probably.

”So, you coming?”

Hana nodded, following after him. They took the stairs. Hana parted ways with Jeff on her and Mai’s room’s floor.

After she was out of sight, Jeff let out a dreary sigh, hands in his pockets. ”PBG, I feel so bad, man… but I want her to be happy…” he mused, continuing down the stairs.

 

Hana made it back safely to the room. Mai was in the bed, stretched out and slightly snoring. She didn’t bother changing, she went straight to bed, pulling the blanket over Mai.

Then, a thought crossed her mind. She went to ask for a friendly advice – what if Jirard asked Mai…? Hana’s gaze dropped on the sleeping face of her best friend. That must be what happened.

Less worried than an hour ago, she drifted off to sleep.

 

According to Jeff’s advice, that morning Hana did her best to spend as much time with Jirard, but it was hard to be alone. Not that she wanted for them to be alone, though. She wanted to confess, but after doing something for him that would cement their relationship.

So, with that thought process, Hana spend the rest of weekend with both groups. All was normal, but then… on Sunday she caught PBG taking Jeff aside. She stood up from her chair in the middle of brunch.

She can’t let Jeff be yelled at by his best friend because of her. Hana had a feeling in the gut it involved the roof talk. She moved, but Jimmy stopped her. ”No, don’t meddle. They need to sort this out themselves. Don’t worry, Hana. Nothing can break their brotherhood.” Jimmy spoke out and Hana did her best not to look distraught. She sat down, her heart rate speeding up.

Of course she was worried if it would affect their friendship, but she was more worried about their talk getting out much sooner than she anticipated. She can’t confess now! She’s not ready. With her nerves on needles, she watched the duo, but she couldn’t hear what they were talking. Fewer people were left, but the building still was full and crowded, which made it impossible to hear from greater distance.

Eventually, they rejoined the table and Hana risked a look at Jeff, who gave her thumbs up and winked.

So… Jeff told him about the promise they made and she’ll come out clean when she’s ready. Then, her gaze hovered over PBG, who wore a smile, but his eyes betrayed him. He looked sadder than a lost puppy, his fork dug into the spaghetti as if it hurt him.

Oh no, what if this does destroy their friendship? She has to act, soon. “Hey, Hana.”

Her head snapped from PBG and Jeff to the person who spoke to her from the upper right across the table. It was Jared. ”Oh, you were saying something?”

Jared flipped his flawless hair, sparkling as usual. ”You will come to my fashion show, right?”

Fashion show... She had to find a really important Itty Bitty figurine. But, Jared was her friend – plus she already had the ticket. What’s the harm in going? Jirard will go, too.

”Sure I’ll come! And it’s a VIP seat, how could a girl decline such an offer?” She said more cheekily than she intended. Jared laughed. ”For my friends, I dish out the best treatment.”

Jared’s attention was then next on Shane, who refused now for the fourteenth time. Hana let out a sigh of relief, her eyes fell upon Jirard three seats from her. He was engrossed in talking about his collection with Caddy, who listened, but the look on his face said he lacked the gist of what Jirard was saying already.

She ate her spaghetti in silence, taking in conversations from all sides, profusely looking down at her plate. She was thinking about finding her. Princess Pumpernickel.

Even if she did find her, there is no way she could afford buying her for Jirard. Only three were ever made, they are extremely rare. Extremely rare equals high buying price.

But she wanted, so badly to surprise him, to finally confess. She was too caught in her inner turmoil, that she missed a lingering look from Wallid.

 

The rest of convention was spend in smaller groups – Paul, Nick, Josh and Luke went to Play Room, while Ian, Caddy, Jeff, PBG and Jon went to Sanic panel, which would be doused with satire. The rest – Hana, Jirard, Jared, Shane, Jimmy, Satch and Wallid went around the stores to check out the merch one could only get at conventions like that.

Hana had fun hanging out with the guys (she might have steered clear from Shane a bit, though) and as they walked past a boys band fanclub stand, she stood there. She spotted a T – shirt that would make Mai drool like crazy. She grinned, getting her purse to buy it. Jirard waited on her, while the group had a sudden migration, as far away from them as possible, which sent mixed signals to her.

Did they know? Jeff wouldn’t betray her trust.

Maybe she was too, uh, transparent in her efforts.

The transaction was done and Hana stashed the T – shirt in her bag, beaming. ”Finally. I missed your smile.” He blurted out, which made Hana blush. A lot. She walked away from the maniac fangirl who was speaking some weird jargon she didn’t want to know about, while Jirard caught up with her.

”H-Hana, did I do something? I don’t want to lose your friendship.”

She halted, staring at him as if she saw him for the first time. ”I’m not sure I understand what you mean. We’ll always be friends.” She said in a low voice.

”I hope so, too!” He retorted quickly, sounding a bit too enthusiastic about friendzoning her. Hana frowned.

Jirard must know or he doesn’t have a clue as of yet. Still, it hurt her. She kicked the tiled floor, speeding up. 

She couldn’t look at him at that moment. ”Hana! Wait up!” Jirard’s voice reached her ears, but she stopped when she caught up with Jimmy and Jared who were the closest. ”Hiya, can I join you?” She said loudly, so that their group heard her. She graced them with a look that said “don’t comment on why I ran from Jirard and play along” and Jimmy sheepishly filed her in the banter he and Jared had. About fashion in general.

She claimed her place between them as she joined the fashion talk (thank goodness Mai was boring her with latest trends the past few weeks) and she knew her stuff.

Eventually Shane, Wallid and Satch fell behind. They did it on purpose – Hana knew better than to expect their nosy friends not to be nosy. Jirard joined the tail and Hana relaxed in the company of Jimmy and Jared, the J&J fashion team as she named them in her mind.

They didn’t know when and it was time to go back, to Asagao. A very tired Mai showed up when Hana was packing up their things. She presented the T – shirt to her and Mai’s squeal of joy made her giggle. It felt good to do nice things for people.

Mai and Hana slept for three hours and headed downstairs still in their pajamas to board the early train back. They weren’t the only ones in pajamas – Jimmy even had his blanket on, wrapped around him like a burrito.

With eyes still mainly glued together, she strode into a compartment with three more people. When she sat down, she noticed Mai sitting close to Jared. And,  Jirard sat down next to her.

Hana felt uncomfortable in the tiny, cramped compartment – and she wasn’t the only one feeling like that. Mai fell asleep on Jared’s shoulder and he locked eyes with Hana, pleading.

”Hana, I can’t… I need to pee. Badly. Take my place…?” Hana slightly nodded, scrambling over to the opposite seat. Jared slipped out and Hana sat down in his space. In a matter of seconds, Mai dropped into her lap and snoozed.

She, too was getting back into the dreamland, with the train lulling the gently, rocking a bit.

 

When she came to, she was met with a smirk from her best friend and Jared’s smug grin. Then, she looked up. She slept against Jirard’s shoulder.

”Sleep well?” Was what he said. Hana gulped down her embarrassment and straightened on the seat, adjusting herself.

Jirard laughed heartily. ”I’ve been told by people that I’m a great body pillow. I stand corrected.”

”Thank you, Jirard.” She said trying to brush it off, but Jared and Mai mischievously winked at her. ”I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up. But enough about that, did you like the convention?”

Hana thought about it. There were some moments she could have done without, but overall --- ”It was great! I’m looking forward to the next big event like this.”

Jirad smiled. ”Awesome! I knew you’d like it, Hana.”

Rest of the ride was uneventful. The topic changed from time to time and Hana found out what Mai has been up to through the weekend.

 

At the train station, they got off, got their luggage and once the guys made a head count, they all marched back to the school campus.

Hana sticked close to Mai and kinda lagged behind the boys on purpose, because she barely saw her the past three days.

In the distance, she saw the familiar gate. They’re back. And she has absolutely no minute to waste. Her search begins. After classes. Can’t have a scholarship student missing classes, even if it was for a good cause.

The first bell rang. She grabbed Mai and sprinted towards Primrose House, outrunning all Normal Boots and Hidden Block boys, who were walking. ”We’re going to be late! Hanaaa, ruun!” Mai screamed from the top of her lungs.

In their dorm, they changed into uniforms and got into more presentable condition.

Mai went ahead of her, while Hana brushed her hair in bathroom. She retreated and ran for Poppy Hall. A bit out of breath, Hana dropped into her seat. Mai turned and gave her a high five, just before Jon, PBG, Shane, Luke and Ian came in.

The second bell rang and Hana’s breathing calmed down. Miss Shizuka entered and began teaching another boring lesson. It dragged on and dragged on… and Hana had places to be. She had lunch with Normal Boots as usual, but refrained from speaking too much, afraid she’ll say what she’s planning on doing after all classes are over. It won’t be a secret mission to win Jirard’s heart if she accidentally spills the beans, right? But, he didn’t come to lunch – and neither did Mai. Which was strange, because she treasured every moment she could spend with Jared, dearly.

 

 

After lunch filled with worries, Hana made it through Shizuka’s lesson and she packed her back, stashing in her books in one go. Hana dropped off her books at the dorm and went back to city, where her quest for Princess Pumpernickel would begin. As she walked the streets, she felt like this venture was pointless. If Jirard couldn’t find her after searching for so long, how could she…?

Still, she was here. Hana looked around various stores, before she was overcome with despair. It’s like looking for a needle in a hay pile. With dashed hopes, she went back to Asagao, regretting her gung – ho behavior. She psyched herself up for this and now, she’s feeling down.

Out of ideas on where to look for the Itty Bitty figurine, Hana walked back to the campus, where she halted. She didn’t feel like going back to dorm yet. What could she do…?

 

 

”Hana! I’ve been looking for you.” She looked behind her, getting glimpse of his glasses. He caught up with her. ”Wallid, why were you looking for me?”

He pointed towards Poppy Hall. ”Come on. I have something to show you.” Hana narrowed her eyes in suspicion. What was he up to? ”Wallid, I don’t have time for pranks.”

”This is important. For you, I mean. It will be important. Just follow me.” He exclaimed, walking off on his own. Irritated, she came into the empty halls of Poppy Hall, looking around. No one was hanging around. She checked her watch. It was past seven o’clock.

Wallid went to his locker and began shuffling things which clattered, rustled like clothes. Hana didn’t want to pry into his private locker, so she stayed back with hands crossed, expectantly glaring at him.

”Ah, there it is.”

Wallid slid his arm out of his locker. She gasped. In his hand was a crisp, mint – condition IBK box. And inside the box was… “Princess Pumpernickel!!”

She was a beautiful, chocolate brown kitty. Long curls of amethyst hair cascaded down her head, a small silver crown with what looked like actual garnets encrusted in it. She smiled an almost Cheshire grin, as if she knew exactly how much she was worth.

Hana looked at Wallid, who held the box. ”How did you---“

”There’s no time. I know you’ve been wanting to help find Jirard this, and here it is. You’ve been worried about Jirard, haven’t you?”

Hana chuckled, coming closer with her eyes on the beautiful figurine. ”Wallid, did you get me this just so I could help cheer Jirard up?! You’re so sweet –“

Wallid shook his head roughly, his jaw clenching. ”I want you to drop out of the tournament.”

Her jaw dropped in sheer shock. ”You _WHAT?_ ”

”I will give this to you if you drop out of the tournament.” Wallid’s gaze dropped to the floor, no longer able to maintain eye contact with her.

What was this…? ”You’re blackmailing me?”

”Look, Jirard is probably never going to see this figurine unless you give it to him. If you don’t take it back, I’m selling it for profit. I didn’t have to buy this stupid thing.”

Questions of how Wallid managed to afford it rose on her lips, then died like a flame. His family could probably afford anything. He continued speaking, while Hana’s mind swirled in a muddle. ”This is a mutually beneficial arrangement. You get what you want, I get what I want and everyone’s happy in the end. But you have to drop out.”

Hana thought about it. If she quit the tournament, she would lose the chance to join Normal Boots Club. Even more than that, she would probably sentence them to failure. Shane would be right about her. And she wasn’t sure if she could be forgiven even by most chill guys. But at the same time, this figurine was priceless to Jirard. It would make him _so happy_. And it was probably the only way she could truly show him how she felt.

Even if only one chance… even if at the cost of joining the Normal Boots Club… Hana wanted to see Jirard smile like that, for her. ”D-deal.”

”Really?!” He sounded so much surprised. ”Are you sure?”

Hana sighed. ”Yes, I’m sure.”

Wallid’s other hand stretched towards her. ”Then let’s shake on it.”

She reached out, shaking. It felt like she made a pact with a devil or something. He smiled and gave the box to her. ”Here you go! Be very careful not to dent the box. You’ll destroy its worth.”

With the box in her hands, Hana looked away from him. This deal didn’t feel right.  But, she wanted to confess. So badly.

Wallid disappeared down the hallway, a skip in his step.

Hana gazed at the figurine inside the box. She already did it, she can’t go back on her word. Now, for the hardest part…

She went to her dorm, peeking inside the room. Mai wasn’t there. Maybe she was still at practice.  A bit relieved, Hana set the figurine on the shelf built in above her desk, out of Mai’s dangerous eating tendencies. Dreading the next stop, she went to Bluebell House to say what she had to say. She purposely sought out Satch’s and Jared’s room, knocking nervously.

Satch opened and she instantly laid down the bomb on him, with no explanation. She couldn’t meet his eyes and bolted, feeling guilty for doing this to them, mere two weeks before the tournament.

Running past half campus, hot tears of shame streamed down her cheeks. They all would hate her. But that’s okay.

 

Goodbye, Normal Boots.

 

Hello, Mr. Completionist.

 

She opened the dorm room, locking it. Her eyes followed Princess Pumpernickel on the shelf and grinned. Hana was sitting down, when something caught on the edge of her left sleeve. Her arm was caught in front of her and in an effort not to lose her balance, Hana swung it backwards, arms pinwheeling in the air. And then, it happened.

As she pulled the sleeve away from the shelf, the nail it was caught on came with it. The shelf tilted slightly, all their things came crushing down in heartbeat and she didn’t respond in time. She grabbed Princess Pumpernickel, but ended up with a small plastic frog instead.

Then, the shelf crashed on top of the things. Hana let out a strangled sob, followed by tears. ”No…” She stumbled off the bed, to the broken, shattered mess. Princess Pumpernickel was still safely tucked in the box. Hana let out a sigh of relief and picked it up to get a closer look at her. In the middle of taking her out, Princess Pumpernickel’s head fell on the carpet.

Laughter bubbled up in the back of her throat, but what came out was more of sob. ”This one thing… I _jus_ t wanted to do this _one_ thing!”

Hana set the box down, the decapitated head daunting her. Hana threw it across the room.

 

She couldn’t do anything right…

 

A soft knock on the door. Hana wiped her tears. Whoever that was, she didn’t want them to know she cried. She unlocked it and went outside, only then catching a glimpse of Jirard standing above her.

 

Someone wake her up. This must be a nightmare. _Jirard was here._

And she just broke Princess Pumpernickel and her dreams of ever confessing.

 

”Hana, why are you quitting the tournament? I thought you wanted to be in the club with us.” Despite the fact that he should be furious at her, mad and ticked off, he still cared about her enough to come and ask personally for her reason.

 

_It was so burdensome. Everything was._

Hana shook head, never looking at him. ”You’re just too nice, Jirard.”

”What? Thanks! That’s sweet of you, I think.” He said in that typical friendly manner, which made Hana laugh, bitterly. ”No, I mean it. You’re _too nice_ for me. I can’t take it around you anymore. Everything you do makes me feel guilty. I start second – guessing myself and I feel like I’m indebted to you and I have to make it right. But every time I try to return the favor, it ends in a disaster. I feel like the worst scum under the sun. I’m not worth this amount of effort. _I can’t stand it._ “

Jirard frowned. ”Wait, what? I’m nice to you because I like you and I want to be. You’re not forcing me to do anything or taking anything from me. I just feel like seeing your smile.”

Wonder if he’d say the same if he knew she fucked up Princess Pumpernickel. She crossed her arms, feeling like she was cutting out her heart. ”You’re so selfish. You’re not listening to me at all. Don’t you see what you’re doing to me? I can’t do this anymore.  I really can’t.” And she turned on her heel, slamming the door, locking it.

Jirard’s worried voice made her cry even more. ”Hana ---“

He knocked, this time more urgently. ”Hana.”

She banged the door with. ”Leave me **ALONE!** ”  

For a long time, there was only silence from the other side of the door, finally Jirard walked away.

 

Emptiness wrapped around her and she surrendered to it, hiding under the blanket. Hana cried herself to sleep. Hours later, Mai came back. Hana evaded her question and helped clean up.

The next morning, she didn’t go to class. She couldn’t look them in the eyes. Not after she pulled on them. And then, what happened with Jirard. Her innermost feelings finally surfaced and exploded in his face.

She didn’t go to class and so, two weeks rolled on. She missed the tournament and she didn’t care if Normal Boots won or lost at this point. Mai didn’t ask, but she tried to convince her to go to class, but Hana wasn’t listening to her.

 

Her mind was a hazy mess that consisted of him. Jirard only.

When Mai went out, Hana's body moved from the spot on the bed, where she spent her time curled up. 

 

Hana opened the door and walked out of Primrose House. 

His kindness was killing her... She can’t confess, stay friends with him. Nothing. All because of his kindness. That _stupid_ kindness.

Hana stumbled into an outdoor training, where the school baseball team was having a practice. She hid behind a tree, unsure of why she was hiding. A boy left his bat behind by the bleachers.

Not giving it much thought, Hana snatched it and went toward Bluebell House. She walked in, not minding curious glances from boys who went to and from Bluebell on the way. She climbed the stairs and went one floor higher and stayed there, crouching.

Time must have passed, boys passed by her, but she didn’t care for their whispering or judging looks as she looked at the stairs one floor down, waiting.

 

Waiting.

 

Then, she saw him. He was talking with Jeff. Hana held back in her breath, creeping on them. Jeff patted him and trailed back to the hallway.

Seizing him, Hana slowed down, raising the baseball bat above her head, her eyes lit up with glee and mania. She swung, going for his legs.

Jirard yelped from pain and Hana heard the satisfying cracking of his bones, as he fell down the stairs. Lot of whimpers and more tumbling down followed, Jirard stopped rolling on the second floor.

A soft chuckle escaped her mouth when she saw him, crawling away from her, calling for help. It grew into series of giggles. She raised the bat above her and swung it at his face. Her laughter filled the building as she continued battering, red began flooding down the stairs and Jirard became quiet.

 

” ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_** ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then, boys poured out from all sides.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Glutton for punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana had her work cut out for her. She might have lost her mind when she accepted Paul's offer to be his campaign manager, but all is fair in love and war, right? ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it with my brain? Why can't I do normal chapter length content, but I pull out this long -jackass monstrosity? I swear this is the last chapter that crossed over 6000 words.  
> Also, Paul's route is my second favorite. First is Shane's. n_n

The Flower Festival. Don’t let her get started on that. Paul didn’t grasp the meaning of date and he brought Josh and Nick along. Hana wanted a date, not a group date or whatever it was. Still, she had fun with them – until they went to bonfire and almost burned up the whole place.

After that, all four headed back to the campus, where Josh and Nick started going off on their own. Hana thought that Paul would go, too, instead he wore _that_ expression.

He asked if she wanted it to be just the two of them and she giggled, lying badly that it was okay and she had fun anyways. Paul snapped fingers and sighed. ”Pauled it again. Great.”

”No, it wasn’t a complete disaster. I’ve enjoyed the evening.” To that, he grinned and from the distance and flickering light that was the bonfire, the traditional bonfire dace began.

Hana enviously stared at the flames. They can’t go back after what happened. She wanted to dance with him, but he would probably say no.

Paul looked at the direction where she was wistfully looking. A giggle and he brought their bodies close. Hana gasped, while they did a slow waltz. She looked at Paul’s face, feeling how she got redder and redder in face. It was the first time she had a close interaction with a man. And it was Paul, to whom she was attracted to.

Hana smiled, making small talk about Josh and Nick, about their friendship. It sounded just like her and Mai’s friendship. She was too lost in the moment, gazing into his eyes. Then, he pulled away, looking to the bonfire.

It was put out, the music stopped. The Flower Festival was officially over. He let go of her. ”You really looked like you wanted to do this.”

Hana beamed at him. ”With this, I can say that you didn’t Paul it this year.”

Paul snickered, looking at his hands. ”One out of four isn’t that bad. Okay then, it’s pretty late. You should go inside before you catch a cold.” And he darted towards the boys dorm before Hana could say thank you.

She giggled to herself and went back to Primrose House. She unlocked the door only to find it empty. Mai wasn’t back yet. Hana changed out of her yukata to pajamas, thinking about her day spent with Paul. And Nick and Josh.

It was… decent enough first Flower Festival. Her only complaint was that she wasn’t alone with Paul. Still, Josh and Nick were funny – in their own way and she couldn’t say she hated their company. It’s just – it was supposed to be date. A date…

 

She drifted off.

 

Sometime later, a soft knock on the door woke her up. It almost went unnoticed due to Mai’s snoring from the top bunk. Hana perched herself up to listen in.

Again. And again. The knocking didn’t stop. Slightly irritated, Hana went to give the knocker a piece of her mind. She was left slack –jawed, face to face with Paul in his normal daily attire. ”Hana! I’m glad you answered! You see, I need help…”

”Paul? What are you doing here? You’re going to be in _so_ much trouble if people find out about this!”

”Hana.” Paul grabbed her hands and held them to his chest, eyes glittering. ”I know how I’m going to beat Jeff – and you’re going to help me.”

“I’m… what?” He released her hands, pacing around the narrow space in front of her doorway. Hana pulled the door closed, so as not to wake Mai up. This looked like it would take a while.

”Nick, Josh and I are all fantastic people. This is something that cannot be argued. We’re charismatic. Destructive. We’ve got a nice triple – hit combo with my guidance, Nick’s positive humor and Josh’s sour, but hilarious perspective. We’re everything people want in friends. But we’re not what people want in a _leader._ Not yet. We need a strategist. A social center. A female perspective. You were my first choice, Hana.” He whirled to her, an outstretched finger at her throat. ”That’s where _you_ come in.”

Hana had to think about – on a serious account. But… she glanced at him. Would it be so bad to get to spend more time with Paul? And Nick and Josh. She was madly in love with him, maybe she could convey her feelings if she helped him win?

Sensing her reluctance, Paul put a hand on her shoulder. Hana was calculating all the pros and cons. She would be with him. And awful lot. But, she wasn’t good at social interactions and joining a campaign would require of her to polish her rusty skills. That was the tricky part… ”Uh, Hana…?

”I’m in. I’ll help you win.” She said as quietly as she could to not wake up the whole dorm. She should have seen Paul’s merry outburst coming. Paul’s face brightened. ” _YES!_ I knew you wouldn’t let me down! Thanks, Hana! With you by my side, we’re bound to win!

Hana glanced down the hallway twice, frightened someone heard him. ”Paul! Keep your voice down, you’ll cause a scandal!”

He cleared his throat, looking up and right. ”Right. Anyway… was there something else you wanted to know? Now that you’re part of the team.”

Well, she had many questions, but one stood out. “Actually…why did _you_ pick me specifically?”

Paul cocked his head to the side. “You’re the mystery transfer student who became friends with the most influential group in mere two weeks. If you managed to sway us with your charm, you’ll win the other students hearts, too. Does it, does it make sense to you? I don’t know how else to describe it.”

”You’re all great guys, it has nothing to do with a “charm” of mine. But, I guess I understand what you mean.”

Hana smiled bitterly. She had hoped that Paul would see her as something more than another friend helping him out with winning the campaign. She should be happy to be valued for something other than romance.

 

But it was just how Paul was. Oblivious to her feelings. Now she regretted agreeing without thinking about it more in the morning. Taking back her decision wouldn’t be a smart move.

Hana faked a smile, holding back the bitter tears. ”You should go already. More than your campaign will be in danger if you get caught.”

Paul frowned a bit, looking at her. Did he read her mind, did he know how she felt right now? ”Right. Be seeing you, Hana! And sweet dreams.”

She nodded, as she watched him stealthily jog down the hall and out of sight. Then, she let out a sigh, slinking back inside her bed.

Needless to say, she didn’t get a wink of sleep.

 

After navigating the next morning to the classroom, Mai casually spread open the school paper and read the headline. Hana was busy enough with not acknowledging that she joined a campaign to be with the boy she liked, but he wasn’t aware – and probably never would notice.

So, when Mai splat the papers on her desk, pointing out the main article, Hana was glad her gloomy flood of thoughts was stopped, even if for a moment. Her gaze lingered on the big words in bold. Secret weapon. Hana groaned. No, he didn’t…

She read the rest, her premonition closing in closer with each words. When she reached the end of article, she was pale as ghost.

Hana told Mai of the decision as soon as they woke up (Mai woke up, she couldn’t sleep) and the redhead didn’t offer any advice this time around.

That Mai knew of her new position didn’t bother Hana at all, but announcing it through the school paper was, was… She wanted to stay anonymous as long as possible, but Paul had other ideas. The last sentence – You’ll meet **_her_** when the time is right.

He so did that on purpose. All of Normal Boots knew she and Paul went together to the festival yesterday. They’ll assume it’s her. And many people from school saw them, too.

This doesn’t look good.

”No wonder everybody was reading this morning. I bet half of them think he’s got a girlfriend.”

Hana looked around the class. Students were talking, excitedly… but… she looked at Jon, Shane and PBG. Neither looked like they read the newspaper and even if they did, weren’t interested.

Still, she wanted to come out later in the last stages of campaign as a member. ”Oh, no…” Hana put her head in hands. Mai patted her back, nodding sadly. ”There is no way I can refuse now, not when he’s done this. Not unless he has someone else in mind.” Hana was irked and it was Paul’s fault.

”How could he do something like this?! That’s so --- _manipulative!_ ”

Mai’s hands flew off her back, and her eyes darted towards the door. “Uh… maybe you should tell him that yourself.”

Paul entered their classroom, glancing around quickly. When he saw her, he grinned and darted over, with a big smile. ”There you are, my dear!”

… That was not helping the situation. ”Paul! How could you put this in paper? I never said yes!”

His smile diminished. ”You did say yes… but I meant to say that I kind of told Nick and Josh to get started on the article, assuming you’d agree. And you see, the newspaper gets send to the printers at midnight and once it’s in, we can’t change it without paying for it out of pocket…so, by the time I went back, it was already in the paper?” Paul giggled uncertainly and Hana resisted the urge to smack him right there in front of everybody.

”Well, what are you gonna do if I say no this time around?”

”You’re going to say no?!”

A ripple of whispers shot through the classroom. Hana glanced around and suddenly noticed everyone’s eyes on her and Paul.

Of course. She should have known. She lowered her voice to a whisper, trying to look as casual and uninvolved as possible. A senior visiting in the morning was something only couples did. And they weren’t a couple – as much as he wanted them to be, they weren’t.

Was he really that thoughtless? Did he not see her in that way, so it never occurred to him that people might perceive them as couple?

Either option depressed her.

”You’re not supposed to be in here. This is third year classroom. Leave, Paul. We’ll talk later, at lunch.” She said it more roughly than she intended, but Paul ignored the tone, smiling as if she didn’t rudely ask him to leave.

”That’s a great idea! How about we have some ice cream? I want to make it up to you, since the last one was, er – ruined. So, see you at lunch?”

As their quiet conversation gradually went on, students crowded closer. Mimi was almost right behind Paul with eyes glowing as the devil’s.

”An ice cream date?”

Hana shot up, forcibly turning Paul other way around. ”Whatever! Deal! Just leave!!”

He grinned, affectionately tousling her pink hair. Hana instinctively showed his hand away, more like slapped away. ”See you then, Hana!”

Paul left the room and Hana collapsed in her chair. A good minute passed before the curious students went back to their seats and the excitement died out, though dark looks still shot at her like curses. Mai whistled.

”Way to go, Hana. You’re killing it. I know you said you hate spotlight, but you should prepare yourself for the exposure.”

She sighed, throwing her head on desk. Today was just not her day.

Miss Shizuka’s lesson was full of hateful comments towards men, about how they inconvenience a woman -- and Hana couldn’t agree more.

After class, she said goodbye to Mai and made her way to the cafeteria, feet dragging like blocks of ice. Why did it feel like she was going to face her death?

A part of her was saying farewell.

Yes, it was goodbye. Goodbye to a life she knew before Paul came into her peaceful life at Asagao. Thanks to him, things will change.

 

… She had a good run, didn’t she?

By the time Hana got there, Paul was waiting for her. Along with a swarm of piranhas that were other students, ready to get a fresh bite of that juicy scandal they presumed was happening.

They’ll be disappointed. She could confess and Paul would think she’s joking.

The onlookers peered from behind their notebooks, strolling through the aisles of the school shop. Their eyes were strained only to see past bags of chips or wrapped onigiri, spying on her and Paul.

”Hana! I’m so glad you could make it!!”

She wasn’t glad. ”Yeah…me too.”

 

He led the way to the counter, where he ordered two vanilla ice cream cones with a dazzling smile. Then, after a pause he looked at her. ”Wait, please cover one of cones with sprinkles.”

Hana didn’t want to sound impolite, so she pretended she liked the idea. ”YAY! SPRINKLES!”

The cafeteria worker heard Hana’s cry, raising a brow at her, questioningly. It didn’t resemble vanilla at all, sprinkles covered the cone.

Uh, maybe not so much… sprinkles?

Paul took the ice creams, handing her hers as they headed past the usual Normal Boots table and to a table near the window.

They sat soaked in sunshine. It was but a small change and Hana hadn’t seen the cafeteria from that angle. It made it feel special.

”So…” Paul bit of some of his ice cream, looking at her.

”I’m terrible at making small talk when it comes to important things, so let’s skip ahead. Tell me how I can convince you to join my campaign, with no second – guessing the decision.”

Hana slurped on her ice cream, then chewed it off. Stupid sprinkles everywhere. How was she supposed to eat this?

Instead, she thought about Paul’s question. What would make her feel comfortable joining the campaign? She had a solid answer – getting his love, but that idea was out of question.

If she was to join for other viable reason, it would be to get over him. Maybe it’s a crush that will vanish when she spends more time with him. That could be excellent reason to join – to get over her unrequited feelings.

Then, she remembered a minor missing detail. Why was Paul running for president? He never explained that to her. Maybe everyone else knows, but she’s new here. “Why do _you_ want to be president?”

“Ah.” He tapped his nose as if she asked _the_ question. ”Well, I’m not claiming I’m trying to change the world or anything. When it would come down to that, if I had to choose between taking care of my friends taking care of strangers, I’d pick my friends. I’m compassionate, but no martyr. That needed to be said.” He furrowed his brow, rolling his neck out.

”This question is so hard! Every time someone asks, I answer differently. It’s just that it matters so much, I don’t know if I can give one answer that comes close to how I _feel_ about it. Okay.” He set his hand on the table, tapping it as he voiced his thoughts. ”So, let’s say you want to make a difference and you have the whole entire world to go about doing that in. There is lots of stuff going on everywhere. Climate change, poverty, the literacy rate, water access, there’s _so much_ one person can do. But one person can’t do it all. You have to pick and choose your battles. Right now, my world is a lot smaller.” Paul drew a tiny circle on the table.

”Right now my world is Asagao and the Normal Boots Club. While I was here years prior, I would walk and see how ineffectual our student government was. Like, it was just a title. The people who ran it got the perks, but didn’t lift a finger to actually help the student population. All cultural activities are put on by students of their own choosing. Jared’s fashion show, Jon’s play. And let’s not forget the huge communication gap between students and teachers. Students were going mad with the stress. Mr. McPasta used to sleep only four hours a night, he was working so hard, dealing with all of us. And then I thought – “hey, this isn’t right” and it’s not like I’m looking for making the world a better place. And so I talked about it with Nick and Josh. Then, that obscure thought crossed our minds – why don’t we do it?” Pau leaned back, his hand sliding in his lap. He seemed relieved.

”So we did it. That’s how it happened. Wait, what was your question?” 

All the while he was talking, Hana’s gaze lingered on his ice cone, which was melting. She thought he would notice, but the speech got him so psyched up that he forgot about it.

She pointed silently to the ice cream cone he had set down, which was a puddle on the laminate surface. Paul cursed and started licking around the cone, bent down like a dog.

Hana found it disturbing and cute at the same time, lamenting if she should stop him or not. She should stop him, it looks indecent and he’s still the student body president.

She threw him some napkins from the nearest empty table, then biting into her cone as she watched him lap up the vanilla.

So this was their student council president. She bit into the cone again. So ungraceful half the time, so destructive – unintentionally most of time, so gung – go he didn’t notice how his failures messed up the rest of students.

 How his failure to notice her love messed with her heart.

Hana sighed, popping the rest of cone in her mouth. Paul was drinking the vanilla out of his soggy cone, their conversation forgotten. She clasped her hands on the table.

”I’ll do it.”

He looked genuinely taken back by her decision. ”What?! You will? You don’t even know what my platform is yet! I mean,  I haven’t gotten to it really yet, but ---“ Hana stopped him middle sentence, feeling overcome with overbearing sadness.

”It’s fine. I’ll do it. I want to help you.”

Paul raised an eyebrow at her, clearly confused about the sudden change of heart after the exchange they had this morning. Hana shook head. She didn’t want to go into details.

”Well… good. Great! Uh, in that case, we were planning to have a meeting tomorrow during lunch to get a strategy going.”

“I’ll be there.” She smiled sadly at him.

”Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t look so happy about this…”

”Don’t sweat it. I said I’d do it and this time, I mean it.” Paul stared at her, then a small smirk quirked his lips.

”Well, well. I knew there was something special about you.”

Hana almost scoffed at him. Yeah right. Falling in love with a boy who didn’t see her as a woman at all. Paul was clearly impressed and it pricked at her heart strings. Hana scanned the cafeteria, people were hovering just out of earshot. She didn’t need more of heartbreak for today.

”I’m heading out.”  She stood up and Paul rose on his feet, flashing a smile. ”Okay! I’ll walk you back.” He said, gathering up the soggy napkins, but Hana held out her hand. ”No, I don’t need escort.” And she stomped off, leaving him alone.

She heard her name on his lips, it sounded so desperate – she almost turned around.

”I’ll see you tomorrow.” Were her last words, leaving the cafeteria and Paul behind her. She was out, the sunshine from earlier was gone, the sun was setting. Their conversation took a lot more time she estimated.

 

Hana jogged back to the dorms, the unsettling feeling in her gut made her nauseous, not to mention she felt as if one hundred knives stabbed her heart at once. Why did she subjugate herself to that torture? Being so close and yet, out of reach?

She remembered what Mai said earlier before she asked Paul out. Mai was right there, she was a glutton for punishment.

With (imaginary) Damocles Sword looming above her head, she practically ran inside the room, Mai screamed out.

”Gah! Hana! What happened?”

Angry at herself, Hana explained what happened, while she tried to kick off the stupid shoes, which wouldn’t go off--- she let out a groan of frustration, finally shaking off her left shoe. She accidentally hit her toe and she let out a very frustrated scream, which had nothing to do with the pain of her toe. ”I’m in love with Paul, Mai! But he’s never going to see me as a woman, a love interest! I’m just a friend to him. I can’t stand it. I hate boys, Mai.” Tears streaked down her cheeks, as Mai scooted closer and hugged her. ”You and me both, sister.”

It took a while and Hana calmed down. It wasn’t the end of world. Many girls were probably experiencing unlucky love like her. Mai was sound and equally sad example. Jared and Paul would never love them back.

That was a fact they needed to accept.

 

Next day’s lessons passed too quickly and Hana had no time to recover. When the bell rang, she solemnly gathered her things and headed for the door. Mai gave her thumbs up.

She didn’t need encouragement. She needed sanity, which was deterring. So, she headed for cafeteria to meet up with the trio.

Hana didn’t waste time, she went straight for them, sitting in the same spot where she and Paul shared ice cream. Unsurprisingly, they welcomed her and she was given the function of manager and all three began talking at once. Paul proposed he should talk platforms, Josh wanted to win the hearts and minds of student, while Josh wanted to play defensively. They argued and argued, while cafeteria was depleted of all people, it was only the four of them.

After what seemed eternity, Hana raised her hand and all three boys grinned at her. ”Hana! You’re deciding, because we’ll be here for the next five days if this goes on. What do you think we should do?” Josh asked her and Hana bit her lip.

She’s supposed to decide? It’s a huge decision, why entrust it to her…? They expectantly looked at her, while the gears in her mind turned. ”Uh, try to win their hearts?”

Paul’s face sank, while Nick’s smile grew and Josh’s face stayed impassive. She thought they would decline her, but it was met with enthusiasm (somewhat) and decided.

Hana was the manager now. She would be handling more situations where she’s put on spot. If she thought the discussion was over; it wasn’t. They went back to bickering between themselves and she had a mind to kick their asses. Instead, she stood up from the table. ”It’s getting late. I have homework to do.” She didn’t, but no need to tell them about it.

Sometimes, girl just need space. ”Right! See you tomorrow after class, Hana. I’ll come and get you.” Josh said, while Paul looked disappointed.

 

The next week passed slowly by as plans were made for Paul’s campaign. Given that Continue had access to a newspaper segment in which to promote Paul, most of their articles became weird 1950’s style propaganda, talking Paul up as some kind of spotless hero everyone could look up to. They liked the articles, but anytime she looked at the articles, she was overcome with urge to strangulate someone.

The way the articles were written, it was all good and nice, but it wasn’t relatable. Why would anyone vote for him at this point?

When she couldn’t keep that unpopular opinion to herself any longer, she told Mai one night while getting ready for bed, dragging a brush through her hair. ”They need another opinion, from someone else’s perspective. Students want to know more about Paul, something they could actually _relate_ to. I’m tired of them not listening to me. Why am I even the campaign manager?”

”Mmmmmmhm…” Mai paused from clipping her toenails to look at Hana. She put down her brush, knowing something was coming. ”If you want to distribute your opinion, why don’t you do it?”

“What?”

“Girl, you don’t need his permission to do it, do you? Especially if you are trying to help him win. Why not try to humanize him a bit? Tell some cute anecdotes about him and have someone else submit them for you? I don’t mean to brag, but I fancy myself a writer. I’ll whip up something real quick and you can submit it as a letter to editor. What do you say?”

Hana knew that Mai had many talents, but she didn’t know of her writing hobby. Still, Mai wouldn’t offer to help her if she wasn’t serious. And she took her chances, even if it meant invoking Paul’s anger. It’s for the better of campaign.

”Mai, get your pen. And paper.” Mai giggled as they sat in front of redhead’s writing desk. Mai asked questions and Hana answered to the best of her ability.

They spent the whole night going over the article, each feeling equally excited.

However, Hana’s excitement diminished when Paul called her to an empty classroom, where he had her listen to various aspects of public speaking. He fully expected of her to be perfect at it, despite her telling him countless shy she had stage fright and a bad case of stuttering.

Paul wasn’t listening to her and it went on. And on. And on… then he brought up her father, modeling a situation when a thief steals something and police come to ask. That she’s not convincing, she’s even arousing suspicion.

Hana heard enough. “Leave my father out of this.”

Paul rolled his eyes. “Calm down Hana, I’m just trying to help you. It was a hypothetical situation.” She shook her head. ”I don’t want you help. I’m just a manager, you can’t expect me to change overnight.” And she packed her things, getting ready to leave. She moved towards the door, and Paul wasn’t stopping her.

She snorted. So much for him believing in her. He turned to the window, hands on top of his head.

That’s right. Now she remembered. Josh and Nick kept mentioning the PB&J interview, but she always thought they were joking, because Paul was saying he wanted to take her with him. Now it all added up. Why he wanted Hana to overcome her stage fright. If she was being forced to participate, shouldn’t she at least give it her best?

One fact remained – they were two campaigners with no chemistry and it will be heard (and known) by all students at Asagao. Hana halted in her tracks with hand on the doorknob.

No, she’s not going back. She’d go to the interview, but putting up with his perfectionism and whims wasn’t happening.

 

Hana had more things on her mind than campaign, she had to uphold her scholarship and – it was ages ago when she last practiced for the tournament. For the rest of day, she played online puzzle games with other players and at eight pm, she turned to tend to the pile that was homework she has been neglecting.

When she woke up, she felt disoriented and nauseous – the article she and Mai put up would be in today’s newspaper. And Mai was chipper from sheer excitement.

They walked to Poppy Hall, when Mai’s squeal penetrated Hana’s ears. “LOOK! There is someone with a newspaper!!” One of the fourth – years teachers, Mr. Saitomo was walking down the path ahead of them, the newspaper tucked under his shoulder.

Before she could say anything, Mai sprinted down the path and stopped in front of him. ”Miss. Can I help you?”

“Yes, sir. Did you have a chance to read that paper yet?”

“Why no. I was just going to get some coffee.” Mai sighed. ”You’re no help.” Mai turned on her heel, heading for the cafeteria in search of someone, _anyone_ who read her letter, whether she had to force them to or not.

Mr. Saitomo’s attention turned from Mai on Hana. Did he want something? Before she could decide if she wanted to talk with him so early in the morning or not, the bell rang. Relieved, she walked to Poppy Hall.

She dove in quickly through the hallways, hoping she wouldn’t run into Paul. Jeff’s posters were partially hidden under the new posters of Continue, plus her face. It felt strange having her face on a poster.

“Oh, Hello Hana. Might you tell me why you’re hiding behind my locker?” Caddy’s voice was like a jumpscare out of nowhere and Hana held back the scream and she glanced in surprise at the locker she was leaning on. Hana stepped away. This will be hard to explain…

”I was… um, checking the integrity of the thing. You know, as you do.”

Caddy looked at her strangely. ”The integrity… of my locker?”

”Yes, architecture and all that.” Hana said with a pathetic smile that wouldn’t fool anyone with brain.

His eyes narrowed and he seemed suspicious of her. “Right. Architecture. I hope you found my locker… impenetrable.”

Is it just her or did it get chillier? ”Oh, yes. Very much so.”

”Good… good.” He stood there in silence, staring at her. Hana glanced over her shoulder; the coast was clear.  ”I’m sorry, Caddy, but I must go now! See you later!” Hana stepped off down the hallway, getting not three steps away before Caddy stopper her. “Hana.”

What? “Yes?”

”I know the campaign between Paul and Jeff is pretty intense… but I trust you’re above that stuff.”

What was the purpose of this…? Now Hana was getting suspicious about him. ”Um… yes?” Caddy nodded solemnly. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Hana started for the classroom yet again. This time, Caddy watched her go, not moving until she was well and truly out of sight.

She reached the classroom door and opened it with a sigh, her interaction with Caddy was troubling her. Was he up to something? He seemed so… suspicious…

“Hana.” Another jumpscare. She screamed, but toned down her voice. “Ahh!” She so wanted to avoid him at least until lunch… and he was in her class, waiting for her. And he didn’t look relaxed at all.

Paul shoved the newspaper in her face, anger lighting his eyes like a firework. Hana had a feeling this wasn’t going to pick up their relationship out of the gutter. “What is this?”

Mai’s article was circled in permanent marker, a small D;‹ drawn next to it. He came to confront her. What now…?

Coming out with truth might look like a sensible thing to do, but considering Paul’s reaction… it would worsen the situation. ”I have no idea who did that. Why are you blaming me?”

He lowered the article, eyes narrowing at her. “Really?”

Hana held up a hand, nodding solemnly. “Anyone can write an article and send it to editor. Besides, she only wrote positive things, so ---“

“ _She?_ ”

Oh – oh. She messed up. Hana searched her memory for indication the author was female. “Well, they mentioned you were cute, so I assumed…”

“That’s really presumptive. We have gay students here too, you know.”

Oh, there are…? This complicates things. “Right. Sorry.”

Paul looked away, unconvinced. If he insisted on her being the author, it would make him look like a crazy person. Paul knew of that fact and that the only reason he didn’t push the issue further.

Feeling as if she just raised a barrier between them, Hana looked at her feet, disheartened. “Class is starting. See you later?”

He let out frustrated sigh, closing eyes. “Fine.” And he stalked out of classroom. Three seconds later, Mai sprinted through the doorway, panting like a maniac. “They said my writing was compelling! Hana, can you believe that?”

She nodded. ”I have a feeling anything you did would be compelling, Mai.” The redhead chuckled, smirk crossed her lips. “You know what they say. Can’t hold back this much personality.”

“No, definitely not.” The classroom door opened and Miss Shizuka walked in, spacing out. ”Children, don’t try to understand life. Contemplate that for the next hour.” And she sat behind her table, with head in hands. Out in her own world.

Hana too, felt like Miss Shizuka. Maybe she should have admitted to having a hand in the article. Maybe then Paul wouldn’t be so angry at her…  Mai’s words hardly reached her.

 

Paul, Nick and Josh didn’t talk to her during lunch. And even if someone noticed, nobody said anything. It seemed like personal problems weren’t brought up at Normal Boots table and Hana wasn’t going to start a new trend.

Hana packed her things and waved a quick goodbye to Mai, heading straight to the fourth floor classroom that had become their meeting area. Nick, Paul and Josh were still sitting the table, neither raised head to join her.

Paul was doubting her. Was there a point in going to the interview something she couldn’t? If the harmless article backfired, what if she said something she can't take back live on radio? No, it’s best she doesn’t attend it. Hana tore a page from her notebook and scribbled an apology as to why she wouldn’t attend. Her post script was her admitting she helped with article and she felt guilty for lying to them.

The interview was happening tonight, she hoped no one would point out her absence. Even if they did, Paul would be quick to whiplash a comeback.

 

 

They must have found the note, Hana pondered in her dorm while Mai was tuning the radio. She didn’t agree with Hana’s choice to not go, but she understood to some extent her reasoning.

It began. PBG and Jon greeted Paul, brushing aside her absence as a “sudden cold” and continued on. Hana listened in, feeling more and more on edge with each new caller. Nothing major was discussed – that is if Ian’s deathtrap question could be regarded as “nothing major”, but overall the discussion was progressing smoothly, until… a girl called and asked if Paul and her are dating.

Mai gasped next to her and Hana’s face turned violet from fear. He addressed the issue after ten seconds of silence, denying the rumor.

All of her hope has been trampled like a spring flower, crushed under the firmness of Paul’s voice. She wasn’t listening anymore, she crawled under the sheet.

Mai turned off the radio before the show was finished, climbing up to her bunk. Hana was thankful Mai didn’t try to console her. It would only rub more salt in. She closed eyes, trying to not think about Paul, campaign… but she wasn’t succeeding. Sometime after midnight, still awake, she heard knocking.

Mai swore and made threats for the person to go away, but the knocking didn’t stop. She threw pillow at the door and Hana sighed, sitting up. Who was knocking at this hour? She glanced in the mirror bathed in moonlight. She had bed hair.

“Um, who’s there?”

”Hana, can I talk to you?”

It was Paul!  She gave one more glance at the mirror, realizing she was in her pajamas… braless.

“Can you wait?”

“I will kill you.” Mai’s tone was murderous, so Hana bounced up and went to answer before she woke up completely. “Hold on. I’m coming.”

She wasn’t looking forward to what he had to say, so she just stood there, pretending she is listening just to get over it. Instead, Paul began talking about the positive buzz the interview had and that he would… like to go with her somewhere tonight…? Was this…?

Hana’s head snapped out from her stupor. Paul was grinning at her. He really wanted to go with her somewhere, just the two of them? Did the interview open his eyes…?

”It’s the least I can do. You have raised my publicity with the article and I know you hate speaking in public, but I still pushed you to it. I realize I have been… insensitive. I apologize for my conduit. So, you and me, tonight – grab a bite. Sound good?”

“Sounds good.” She said before he changed his mind. Paul snapped fingers. ”Oh, and no meeting today. So, see you later. Have a good day at class, Hana.” With last charming smile, he set off down the hall.

Hana twirled around, going back to bed with a smile. Maybe all is not lost…

 

She awoke fifteen minutes before class, Mai wasn’t there. She threw on her uniform and went to Poppy Hall, where she told Mai what happened earlier. Her friend was grinning as she promised she will do her makeup and they will pick out Hana’s clothes for the date together.

Their date was around the corner, the sky was darkening and Hana anticipated the evening with Paul with excitement. Mai finished her last touches on Hana’s makeup. It looked really good.

A rhythmic knocking snapped their heads to the door. Mai pushed her, winking. ”Go and get him, girl!”

Mai’s encouragement was exactly what Hana needed. After the rocky back and forth she and Paul had, this date out of nowhere was as if her prayers have been answered.

She closed the dorm door and was met with Paul’s smile. ”Haaaana. Are you ready?” She nodded happily, walking towards the stairs and out.

 

Just as he said, they headed toward the mall. Paul looked around. “There it is. Want to get some pretzels?”

Hana has been busy not blushing when she was so close to him, alone. It was like the last moments of Flower Festival. “Oh. Pretzels. I’d like one with no salt.”

Paul nodded affirmatively and walked up to the cashier. “Two pretzels with no salt.”

Hana dug into her purse, searching for money while he came back and handed her a pretzel, smiling. He didn’t just buy her something… is this really a _real date_?

She took it, glancing at him shyly. ”Thank you.” To that he just say mhm and walked to a table. Hana followed, feeling self – conscious about herself suddenly.

What followed wasn’t what she expected. He asked what was more important to her, honesty or integrity. Hana asked what do those two mean to him and he explained while she was eating the pretzel.

Chewing, she thought about it some more. That’s easy. “I’d go with integrity.”

Paul raised a brow at her, then chuckled. “I thought so. Honesty isn’t your strong suite.”

He meant the article, her lie. But, it helped in the end. What’s it matter who wrote it? Hana chose to stay quiet. She didn’t want to argue with him on their date and bit into the delicious pretzel, while Paul showed half in his face, making her giggle. He swallowed, grinning. “You know, saving face is important, too. That is why when I saw that article, it made me mad, kind of. But, I can see now that people don’t want a flawless hero, but a capable leader who isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty. And I have you to thank for that discovery, Hana.”

“It was nothing. I am your manager.” She said half – jokingly, hoping he would add “and girlfriend too” in somewhere, but he ate the second part of pretzel as easily as the first, waiting for her to finish eating.

… Don’t rush things with a man like Paul, Hana told herself. He’ll do something soon.

…Right?

 

They went window – shopping, talking about very random things and Hana was getting slightly frustrated with him. What was the meaning of him asking her out if he won’t do anything? Was this a _pity date_? If so…

She stopped walking and Paul looked at her. “What’s wrong, Hana?”

“I… I don’t feel so good. And it’s probably past curfew anyway. We should head back.” He approached her, measuring her temperature and blood rushed into her face. ”Hmm… you are a bit red in the face, but it’s not like you really caught a cold, right?”

Hana laughed. ”No, I’m fine. Let’s just head back.”

“Okay, you’re right.”

In utter silence, they walked back to campus. Hana endured twenty five minutes of gnawing pain in her heart. Meanwhile Paul kept glancing at her, a bit worried.

Finally, the two reached Primrose. Hana started walking and she was surprised that Paul went in with her. ”What kind of man would I be if I didn’t escort you home?” He said, grinning.

Wait. Maybe he waited the whole evening for this. He did have a dance with her at the very end of festival. Maybe he’d…  Hana stopped in front of her door, nervously glancing around. Anyone could see them…

“Thanks for the fun time, Hana.” His attractiveness was off the charts, or was it just her?

”No, thank you! And thanks for the pretzel, it was really warm.” He nodded. “Then, I’ll see you at our next meeting.”  He turned and started off down the hall, but she balked. “Um… that’s it?”

Paul stopped in his tracks. “What’s it?”

Hana mustered her courage. It’s now or never! ”You…you’re not going to kiss me?” Absolutely dying now, she stared at the floor. When had she become so forward? So _brave_?

“K- kiss you? Why would I do that?”

She froze. She wanted to die, or transform into a rodent and crawl under the crack that separated her from the sanctuary of her room. But Paul was staring at her, and she had to answer. “This was a date, right?”

His eyes widened. “Oh my god. Oh… my god. No, this wasn’t --- I can see why – oh no.” Hana couldn’t take it anymore, she couldn’t pretend this wasn’t hurting. Tears pricked her eyes, and she blinked rapidly. She balled her fists and looked at him with the anger of a rejected woman, again. “Why did you invite me then? I don’t want your pity.”

Paul glanced around, then approached her and lowered his voice. “It wasn’t out of pity, Hana. I just wanted some of your mojo.”

Mojo? Was this another of his jokes?! She shook head. This is too much. **Too much!** The entire time, he _wanted_ something from her!

“You were trying to get my “mojo” ?!” He nodded.

Hana’s anger, disappointment and heartbreak reached the point of no return. She slapped him and before he could wipe off that astonished expression from his face, Hana slammed the door. She slumped down. “Leave…” Was all she could say to him.

He left, but his steps were lacking usual energetic stomping. Mai, who had bounded up to her happily, now flew to her side. “What happened? Do you want to talk about it?”

No, she didn’t. She really didn’t want to talk about it.

Mai let the issue be, but she wasn’t about to leave her friend sitting on the cold floor in depression. The redhead tucked Hana under the blanket, saying calming words and rubbing her back.

Hana was struggling with keeping quiet as the walls were thin. She cried herself to sleep.

 

 

The next few days, Hana was desperately avoiding Paul and rest of Continue. Nobody asked her any questions. Either Mai told them ahead of time what was up  - or Paul did. And she showed her face at the table less and less. Instead, she went out on her own to have lunch.

No matter what she did, she couldn’t thinking about that slap and the look in his eyes. She can’t just casually walk up to them as if nothing happened. There must be a way…

 

A way to win Paul’s trust and affections. Winning the election would certainly help, but from what she heard from what the students were talking about, the article publicity blew over and the radio show had many girls looking down on her. In bathroom, hallways, even in class. She didn’t need to be a seer to read their minds – this country bumpkin thought she could get together with Paul. She was only a figure in his plan, he harbored no feelings toward her, so why did she still care, feel guilty about hitting him, even though he broke her heart...?

 

 

Hana was waiting for Mai in their room so they could do homework together, but she wasn’t coming. Maybe she’s lost track of time. It happens sometimes with her.

It was pretty dark outside, but her friend wasn’t back yet. She should go and find her… Hana made her mind up and went outside, going from bushes to bushes to avoid detection. From time to time, teachers patrolled the campus and she really didn’t want to get in trouble.

Then, from nowhere something rustled in the bushes, followed by clattering sound on the ground. Hana stood up, arms in front of her in self – defense. Someone was creeping on her! “Aaah! Show yourself! Oh, Caddy, it’s just you.”

Trembling, he stood in front of her, cradling something shiny in his arms. “Hana, please don’t tell anyone about this.”

Confused, she drew closer, the objects in his arms became clearer. Caddy was holding guns. She gaped at him, not daring to move. “It’s really not what it looks like. There are – I use them for – I’m not going to hurt anybody with them. I only hurt games with them!”

As if she would believe that lie. “Games.”

“Yeah. If it’s really good I send them to heavens and if it’s absolute shit, I torch them up with lasers, it’s not –“

This sounded like a load of bullshit to her. “You have guns, with which you shoot video games.”

“I know it sounds weird, but it really brings me a closure. That way, we can part ways and both move on with our lives. Look, you don’t have to understand. Just please, don’t report this. I swear I’m not going to use them on any living creature.”

She stared at the guns, a dark thought crossed her mind. She could use this against Jeff’s campaign. There wouldn’t be the need for campaigning, Paul would definitely win and nobody but her and Caddy would know who spilled the beans.

And easy win for Paul, easy win for tournament… and easy way to make Paul love her. Was there even a reason not to? “Right, I won’t tell anybody anything.”You won’t?” He looked like a puppy just brought in from rain, staring at her like she was a savior. She almost reconsidered her decision.

“I knew you were a good person and I even told Shane off when he badmouthed you. So, thanks Hana! I won’t forget this!”

Hana nodded happily. The electoral speeches were tomorrow.

Perfect time to launch her last counter attack. She giggled, going back to Primrose, forgetting about Mai.

 

Sleep came to her easier as she was getting her plan ready in steps. She is going to plant the banner in the morning, while everyone is asleep.

Under the cover of morning fog, she stalked to the theater which would host the speeches.

After it was done, she went on with her usual schedule and attended her classes. Adrenaline was pumping in her veins, because she knew that it would work, she could see herself and Paul together, at last.

After classes, she skipped lunch and went back to dorm to cool off her head. She waited two hours and went in to the building, noting that only few seats remained in the back. She slipped past Paul, who was rehearsing his lines and she didn’t want to interrupt him.

And then, Jeff stood in her way. She scoffed and walked past him. “Ouch…” Was what he said, but Hana didn’t care. She found a good spot, itching for them to start.

A round of applause made everyone look at the podium, where Paul took the stage. Hana listened to his platform, it was very good, he even planted some good jokes. Another round of applause and he left, with a goofy grin. He _nailed_ it.

She wanted to check up on him, but if she was going to see her plan to fruition, Hana had to stay put. Jeff took his position onstage, a script in his hands. He glanced at the audience, and he opened his mouth to speak. “Ladies and gentlemen…” And she pressed the switch hidden in her jacket pocket.

A huge banner popped out of nowhere and Jeff ran from underneath it, half scared to death. The banner snapped into place just over the podium. It read: _**HIDDEN BLOCK SMUGGLES GUNS**_

The phrase was plastered in the middle of banner, Caddy’s guns taped neatly below. As people screamed and majority started to leave the theater, Jeff spluttered on the stage.

Paul ran onstage and helped Jeff up. Jeff pointed to the banner and Paul’s eyes widened. He looked through the crowd straight at Hana, who desperately tried to fight the smirk off her face. He muttered something, but she couldn’t hear clearly because of the commotion.

 

Then, she heard her name.

Hana giggled. “You win.”

Paul shook his head slowly, horror overtaking his expression. He looked away and helped Jeff backstage.

What – wh- what went wrong this time?! He wanted to win so badly, what does it matter what was done to get to that goal?! …Somehow, she felt like she wouldn’t be welcome if she followed them back there.

Instead, she went to her room. And practiced. Tournament was tomorrow.

 

She woke up and went to Higanbana, to the arcade. The place was crowded, but not as much as she thought it would be. She saw Ian sitting and approached, greeting him. He glared at her like she killed countless puppies. He turned away, intent on ignoring her.

Okay… she glanced behind and there they were – Paul, Nick and Josh, but. They were as much glaring at her like Ian. So… they didn’t come to cheer for her…?

The emcee came and asked their club affiliations. Hana proudly stated Normal Boots Club. Even if they don’t cheer for her, she is not giving up on joining them.

Match was over before she knew it and Ian was decimated under a minute.

That was it. She won.

Certain she was red as tomato, she stood up to climb down off the platform. “Not so fast. I know what you did.” Ian stepped in front of her, grim as always.

Hana looked away, feeling more than just Ian’s glare directed at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. “

“You should be ashamed of yourself, if you ask me. I regret ever thinking you were my friend.” He disappeared into the pressing crowd.

Then, she noticed that no one was there, and Paul wasn’t there to congratulate her.

 

… Maybe their event has already started. With that, she darted to Continue’s event, where the emcee was constantly shaking head. ”Not showing, huh? Then you win by default.” The man headed to next event and Hana ran up to the trio, jumping and squealing. “You did it!!”

Paul frowned. And walked away. Nick and Josh glanced back and forth between her and Paul, then shrugged and went after him.

They left her in the dust. Now that was… “Rude.”

She didn’t see what was the problem. The Normal Boots Club was guaranteed to win. Wasn’t this what they all wanted?

When it was time to announce the results, emcee took the stage. “The winner is The Normal Boots Club!”

“YES!!” She clapped and ran up, only to find herself standing there alone.

 

… She accepted the award, scanning their faces.

…What was wrong?!

“On behalf of Normal Boots, thank you?”

Hana threw the microphone back at emcee, ready to ask what the hell was wrong with them, they should be celebrating --- when her eyes came upon empty seats.

…They left the arcade.

 

It doesn’t matter! The election is more important to Paul than this stupid tournament! She ignored the pang in her heart, as she dragged that ridiculously heavy trophy back to her dorm.

 

 

The voting didn’t take much time, either. The ballots were done after mere ten minutes. Result was placed in an envelope.

As acting student council president, Paul took the envelope, distastefully tore it open and looked at the paper as if it hurt him. “The acting president for this year… is me.” He put it down, a strange look passed over his face. “It’s me.” A round of polite applause rippled through her ears as he energetically joined in. As the clapping stopped, Hana bounded across the stage to him, positively beaming. “YOU WON! Paul, you did it!”

Paul glared at her, a look of pure loathing in his eyes. “I won nothing.” He ripped the card in two, tossing it into her face. Hana  flinched.

What was wrong with him? Who acts like this upon winning something they worked so hard for?! “What the hell? Why aren’t you happy? You’ve won the election, the tournament! We played dirty just like you wanted in the beginning, remember? I don’t see what the problem is. You were fine with this in the beginning.”

“No!! This wasn’t how I wanted to win! I didn’t want to hurt my friends! I didn’t want to get Caddy expelled and sent back to England! I didn’t want to **force** people to vote for me!!”

Her mind went blank.

 

 

 

What. No. It can’t be true. Paul was lying to her.

 

“Caddy was expelled? Good joke, ahahaha…”

Paul gritted teeth. “You don’t know how lucky you are to be a girl. If you were a guy, I’d beat you to a bloody pulp with _fucking_ _pleasure_. I’m finishing up my plans and I’ll let someone worthy become the president. And you…”

He looked up and down at her and for a moment Hana thought he would spit on her. “I never want to see you near me or my friends. Never again.”

…She didn’t understand.

No, it can’t be happening, this is all a bad dream. _Let it be a bad dream!!_

“Paul…” Her voice died out when he turned his back on her and walked out the front door.

 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two days passed. Hana did as he asked, but she felt so bad. What she did was immoral, inhuman.

She can’t drag Mai down with her.

 

 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 

 

It was time.

Dejected, she got dressed and darted off in the direction of cherry blossom trees. One stood out, it was bigger than others, its twigs were wider and more sturdy. Ideal.

She left the noose here yesterday. After curfew, she sneaked out to prepare it and returned to dorm, where she wrote her best apology she could put down in ink.

Now, standing in front of the tree, she climbed up and tied the noose around her neck. Hana looked down, it was quite a height.

She laughed.

 

_I’m sorry, Caddy._

_… I’m sorry Paul._

 

 

And she jumped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Ghosts of past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn’t tell if she was seeing things or not, but when the drama about the missing Boots started, Hana began seeing things, events that interlined with present happenings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since nothing really bad happens in Satch's worst end, I had to change up things quite a bit. Pretty dark, but if you read previous chapters, you're expecting bad stuff to happen, right?

She couldn’t tell if she was seeing things or not, but when the drama about the missing Boots started, Hana began seeing things, events that interlined with present happenings.

Telling someone of that wasn’t a wise move. Heck no, she wasn’t about to tell Mai… or Satch about her “visions” of past. They weren’t frequent, so it wasn’t so bad. And she knew for a fact that she was at Asagao Academy, not in Amaririsu. Nami, Melissa and Michelle were far away from her. They couldn’t harm her more than they already have.

What she really wanted to do was find the proof of their innocence – her and Mai’s. They didn’t steal the damned Boots, why would they, right?

Still, they were doubted by majority of Normal Boots, Shane being the ringleader. Two weeks after they were kicked out from their table, Hana and Mai were sitting in the cafeteria by themselves when suddenly a certain conversation gradually got more and more heated.

Hana, too looked at the Normal Boots table, shocked to see Satch leaving, going to their table. She exchanged a quick glance with her best friend, if her eyes weren’t deceiving her. Mai looked as astonished as Hana felt.

They didn’t call him back. Several spoons clattered on the surface of tables. The rival club, Hidden Block was blankly staring, except Ian who looked disinterested, others shook head in disapproval and Hana remembered that the two clubs were close friends with each other, so this must have hurt them, too.

Satch set down his tray next to Mai’s. “May I sit here?” Redhead nodded and Hana had another flashback of her past. No, she didn’t want to --- her elbow hit the salt and it got knocked over. She had to stop herself from shaking. Thinking about ---- “Hana, what’s wrong?”

“Hana. Hana, look at me.” Satch’s voice was distorted, as if he was yelling from above her, no it was from below maybe, or not – “ _Hana!”_ Someone shook with her energetically and when she came to, ear – piercing shriek was the first thing she heard. Then, she reached a very disturbing conclusion. That shriek was coming from her mouth. The dots in her vision cleared up and… and… faces. Faces. Everyone was looking at her.

Hana blinked.

She saw them. _Them._ Everywhere.

She blinked again, still shaking. What, what is happening to her? Is she going crazy? With racing heart, she stood up and bolted, running towards the nearest bathroom.

Roaming the crowd, she made her way to the girl’s bathroom in Poppy Hall, first floor with keeping her head down. Once she saw the sign, Hana rushed inside, coming face to face with the mirror.

She gaped, feeling her heart somewhere in her throat, thumping painfully. She put her palm above her heart, approaching the sink. Hana closed eyes. It’s all in her head. It’s all in her head.

**It’s all in her head.**

 

For minutes, she concentrated on her breathing. She reopened her eyes, staring at her pale reflection, her spooked eyes…

Maybe it’s because of the stress. Or maybe because it was all _too_ familiar to her. Friends don’t destroy your life. Friends don’t stab you in the back. Friends don’t leave you alone amidst the vipers.

Friends don’t ---

The door nearly snapped off its hinges, she heard footsteps and then, Mai’s hand was on her shoulder. She came…

“Hana. Are you okay?” Mai’s voice was that of concerned friend. That’s right. Mai’s not like them. Hana glanced at her, grateful for having someone like Mai by her side through this… incident.

“I’m fine. Or, I will be.”

The raised eyebrow from her friend didn’t bode well. Hana hoped Mai would let what happened in cafeteria slip, but she should have known better. “Hana. That scream ---“

“I’m having flashbacks.” She admitted before Mai finished her sentence. Hana sighed. This wasn’t a good idea. But half of school population saw that, including Normal Boots.

Mai’s hand disappeared from her shoulder as she paced back and forth between the stalls, thinking about how best to describe what was happening. In the meantime, Mai tapped her leg. “Before I came to Asagao, I went to Amaririsu. I wasn’t popular or anything, just a regular student. I had three friends that I associated with most of my time. I considered them my close friends, sisters even. We hung out, we were really good friends. It all changed year ago. A boy from my school contacted me on social media. We talked a lot and he told me he’s going to break up with his girlfriend and then, we can date.” Hana made a pause, switching from staring at tiles to glancing at Mai, who had yet to settle on a facial expression.

Hana resumed telling her grim tale. “That boy was Nami’s boyfriend. I didn’t know of their relationship. She never brought him up. The next day was when it started. They started ignoring me, it got even so far that they assaulted me in front of entire class and no one stopped them. They called me names I do not wish to repeat, they badmouthed my mother and my father. One day, I snapped and it was after school when we were supposed to clean up. The name calling started again and I lost my self – control. I threw my textbook at them. They threatened me into cleaning up alone or else they would tell the headmaster about the “assault” they suffered from me. I knew nobody would take my side, hear my side of story as even teachers began disliking me. I guess rumors spread around the school. I spent several weeks like that, doing whatever they wanted so they wouldn’t report me. It was living hell. I was ostracized by everyone, I had no one to talk to, nobody wanted to listen to me.”

“Hana, stop. You don’t have to ---“ Mai interrupted her and Hana energetically shook head. She wanted to hear, she may as well hear the rest. “No, Mai. The memories keep haunting me. I have to… I have to try to move on.”

Redhead bit her lip and she quickly glanced at the door, but Hana wasn’t paying attention, she was walking around in circles with hands slightly shaking. Maybe she just needed to tell someone, maybe then, the flashbacks will stop. “The boy got back with Nami and they broadcasted the whole history of our chat through the school and it didn’t stop at that. Naturally, classmates didn’t listen to my pleas as I wanted to explain that I didn’t know about their relationship. The name calling  didn’t stop. The whole school had me labeled as whore, home –wrecker. My school life turned into a survival game, where I had zero chances. It got so bad that I got spat on by older people at supermarket. I couldn’t. I couldn’t keep on going to school there. So, I stopped and I became very depressed, apathetic even. Still, I wanted to give them one last chance at my father’s request. I had a sleepover with one of the three girls, it was just like old times. She apologized and everything, encouraged me to go back to school. My hopes were up after long months. Maybe I could go back, maybe all will be fine.” She chuckled bitterly at the memory, her hand went into her short hair. “I fell asleep first. Later, I awoke to the sound of scissors snapping, Michelle was holding locks of pink hair, smiling and giggling like the devil spawn she was. Father sent her away and I fell into deeper depression. Two or three months passed and father persuaded me to transfer, that was the only way I would go back to school. He agreed and sent me to Asagao. This bow…” Hana palpated it, feelings the fabric with her fingers. “ – it belonged to my mother. I am wearing it since I decided to transfer to Asagao. That’s it, Mai. Sometimes, everything just blurs and I keep seeing the events replay and I don’t want to ---“

Hana’s voice died out when she found herself in a strong bear hug. Mai was rubbing her back. “It’s okay, Hana. No one will hurt you here. If someone tries, I will kick their ass to Saturn.”

She chuckled and soon, tears flooded down her cheeks. Hana cried, while Mai kept on saying soothing words to her. Five minutes later, Hana washed her face. Her puffy red eyes wouldn’t stop stinging, but at least, she didn’t feel that overwhelming despair. She stepped away from the sink and Mai patted her back like a rugby player. “You can go back to our dorm, I’ll bring your bag, also a snack. Nothing beats just chilling after school and watching anime.”

Hana smiled and nodded curtly. “Thanks Mai. I don’t feel like showing my red eyes right now. I’ll head straight back.” She turned on heels and ran to their dorm, feeling less stressed out. This time around, she had Mai.

 

After she was sure Hana was out of earshot, she leaned against the tiled wall, staring at the opposite white wall. So that’s what Hana meant earlier. Seriously, if she ever came across those bitches, she would flail them alive.

With a heavy sigh, she left the bathroom. In front of her were the boys, each with different value of disgust on their face. The worst were PBG’s, Jirard’s and Satch’s.

“That wasn’t what I was expecting.” Jared spoke up, shaking head. “Now I feel so bad.” Shane brought up and all guys pierced him with glances. “We didn’t know about Hana’s past. And I think we should stop while we can. Accusing Mai and Hana of doing something they didn’t is wrong.” Jirard said, while others nodded several times.

Shane ran fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry okay? People make mistakes.”

“They sure do. And we should **all** go and apologize.” Satch said to the Normal Boots, while Mai just observed. Finally, their names will be cleared?

“As much as I agree, today isn’t the best option. Give Hana some room, okay? If you apologized after she just confined in me, she would know that you either eavesdropped on us or I told you. She already has enough trust issues. Just wait some more. In the meantime, I’ll cheer her up.”

Satch thought about it and he came to the conclusion that Mai was right. “You have a good point. Today is Monday. At Friday before lunchtime, PBG and Jon will get you and Hana to rejoin our table, where we’ll apologize properly and in public place to end all the drama. We all know you didn’t steal the Boots.”

Mai couldn’t help but smile. She knew the boys would come around. “If that’s all, then I must be going. I promised I’ll get her bag and snacks.” She turned and strut out.

Finally, this huge misunderstanding will be cleared up and they can go back to being friends. All of them.

 

 

Two more days passed and Hana was feeling much better after she told Mai. However, the flashbacks didn’t stop. They were getting more and more real to be mere flashbacks, even adding new things that definitely didn’t happen. But still, they seemed too real and then, all dispersed. All came back to normal. Her most frequented stops with “hallucinations” were the classroom and hallways, in other words, crowded spaces with more than twenty people.

This time around, Hana handled them much better (even with the nasty stuff) and she started noticing PBG waving at her across the classroom, Jon flashing a grin and Shane stopped staring daggers at her, now he only stared like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but it wasn’t just them. Jared gave her thumbs up on Tuesday at lunch, Jirard winked at her, Paul, Nick and Josh grinned at her, also giving thumbs up. Jirard asked her in hallway after homeroom if she needs anything. Satch, of course was speaking with her all the time when they ran into each other.

Still, their attitude changed after she poured her heart out to Mai. Maybe they were overheard? … It doesn’t matter if they did. They were speaking loudly and in a place with echo. Anyone could overhear them.

Then, another thought crossed her mind. What if Mai told them? Well… it was personal, but even if she did tell Normal Boots, she meant no harm.

 

So, forth came Friday. After lessons ended, she and Mai went outside to get lunch. By the time they reached the connecting corridor, someone caught up with them. Hana curiously looked behind her shoulder and she nearly dropped her bag. PBG and Jon were sheepishly smiling at them. From the corner of her eye she saw Mai’s face, also grinning. Does this mean…?

“Hey! We were just coming to get you guys!”

“Does this mean you don’t suspect us anymore?” Mai spoke up while Hana glanced at overly cheery Jon to PBG who was avoiding eye contact with her for some reason. Today dated the third week of being kicked out from their table. Huh. Maybe she was still asleep in her bed. As it was, her brain was moving too slow for her to say anything about it.

“So, the thing is, we want to apologize.” Jon said solemnly. “You… do?” Why wasn’t she more surprised? Hana was still in shock that they came for them.

PBG sighed. “We realized we were total jerks. We feel terrible about it. Or at least, I do.”

“Hey, it was an honest mistake. People make mistakes all the time.”

Hana stared at Jon’s broad face, trying to click together what was happening. Could she really forgive them so easily? The last time she forgave her friends…

“You ignored us for three weeks and you’re saying it was an “honest mistake” as if you didn’t discard us at the first sign of trouble.”

PBG elbowed Jon in the side and shot him a look. “Ignore him. He sticks his foot in his mouth so much you’d think it was a lollipop. But… we came to invite you to lunch with us again. If you’ll still have us. We want to make it up to you somehow. And I – we – missed you.” He blushed. “Both of you!”

Mai snorted. “So you’re not suspicious anymore?”

“Well-“  Jon started, but PBG elbowed him in the side again. “Okay, okay! I just thought it would be funny. No, we’re not. We can’t speak for others, but you have our support.”

Hana’s head swam. The frustration of the past three weeks, the betrayal, the late nights, the whispers, the judgment, all built up inside of her. Did they want them to just… forgive them and let it all go? Mai looked at her, waiting for her decision. It seemed she didn’t know what to make of it, either.

 

_“Nobody should trust this bitch. She’s two – faced, she’s a backstabber.”_

Her eyes widened as she was face to face with her former friends. Cold shivers ran down her spine as terror was rising in her. “ **STAY AWAY FROM ME!! DIDN’T YOU DO ENOUGH TO ME ALREADY?!** ”

She ran away, leaving Mai, PBG and Jon silently gaping at her, then at each other. “What was that about?” Jon asked, while Mai scratched her chin.

“The flashbacks, I reckon. She mistook us for them.”

PBG’s eyes widened. “What?! But she was looking at me normally and all of sudden ---“

“It’s a form of anxiety attack. Emotional people like Hana have a trouble with dealing with them.” Satch spoke up behind them, pushing up the glasses. The new information didn’t sit well with the three. “Is it really so bad?” Mai asked, feeling a bit down. She just wanted for them all to be together again.

“Minds are fragile contraptions, Mai. Continuous bullying for a longer period of time can fracture one’s perception of truth and present.”

PBG shook head. “So, Hana can’t tell the difference between what is real and what is not? Is this what you’re implying, Satch?”

“I wouldn’t go that far. Most likely she’s confused now. Like on Monday at lunch, she must have had another flashback while we were bickering and I joined her and Mai at lunch. Maybe the event triggered another memory. I don’t claim to be an expert in this field, but that is the most logical explanation for what is happening to her. Mai.”

The redhead bound to him. “You want me to go and talk to her?”

“No, I’ll go this time.”

“Are you sure about it?”

“Hey, I think I should go –“ PBG’s input was stopped by Satch. “I have to go this time. Just trust me on this.”

The three sighed (and PBG looked really down and upset) and Satch glanced at the direction of where she ran off. “Okay then, I’ll go now. Tell others it’ll probably take a while.”

Mai nodded, swallowing the feeling she has been having this whole day. A really bad feeling. What could possibly happen? “I’ll leave it to you, Satch. You’re the one Hana needs the most.” Mai told to the older boy and PBG snorted, but masked it in the last second with half cough, which definitely caught Mai’s attention.

“Come on, others are waiting for us.” Jon glanced from Mai, to PBG and then to Satch, who walked away with determination, his gaze glued onto Mai. “Okay then. Let Satch handle it. He’s been to Flower Festival with her and I am pretty sure they are more than good friends.”

PBG rolled his eyes and strut to the exit in haste. Jon and Mai had trouble keeping up with him.

 

 

While Mai, PBG, Jon and Satch were having their conversation, Hana was wandering the school grounds aimlessly, trying to shake the images of what she was seeing. Find a quiet spot, find a quiet spot.

“Find a quiet spot.” She repeated in as a mantra, mumbling it under her breath. She sped up, opening up a random door and she balked inside. Hana looked around.

A stage, many seats.

The theater.

It was empty.

 

….

Or not.

Melissa, Nami and Michelle were there, looming above her on the stage, creeping on her.

She blinked thrice in succession, coming closer to the stage.

No, they can’t be there. They can’t be…!

_“Look who showed up! Did you think you can run away?” Nami sneered at her. Hana was frozen on the spot, getting paler and paler. Michelle pulled scissors from her back and in other hands she held chunks of pink hair. “You bitch! That is what you deserve! People should know what you are. A stealing slut who spreads legs easily, you steal boyfriends. DON’T DENY IT!!”_

_Hana collapsed on the wooden floor, sobbing as he buried head in hands. “Why won’t you leave me alone? What did I do to you? I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!! I NEVER INTENDED TO STEAL ANYONE’S BOYFRIEND! LEAVE ME ALONE!!”_

_Melissa giggled and other two joined in, walking to the edge of the stage. She threw the hair locks down and it rained upon her. “If you were a good person, you wouldn’t feel so guilty. Admit it, admit it, ADMIT IT!” Nami screamed at her and Hana shot them a glare full of loathing. She stood up, facing them as she wiped tears away with her sleeves. “I am done.” Hana said calmly, defiantly continuing to glare at them._

_The girls on the stage laughed at her surge of defiance. “Ooooh, this is rich. The country whore is standing up for herself! What are you gonna do? Cry some more?” Michelle snickered, others followed suit._

_“No, I will fight back. I won’t be bullied by you anymore!” Hana exclaimed with more courage she felt as she was outnumbered, but she wasn’t about to let them bully her._

 

At that time, Satch entered the building and he stopped when he saw Hana, standing alone in front of the stage. She was glaring upstairs with her hands fists balled up.

What’s going on? Is she seeing someone?

 

_Their heads snapped to the front door and they grinned. Hana too shot a gaze at the person, her blood froze. What’s… what’s he doing here?_

_She instinctively backed away from him, shaking head violently, her hands raised in air. “S –stay away from me!!”_

Satch didn’t know what Hana was seeing – or **who** , but she was so distressed and her lips were quivering, her entire body shook. He needed to calm her down. He was here to help her, not to harm her. He put his hands in the air in an attempt to tell her he came in peace, slowly making steps toward her. “Hana, it’s me. Satch.”

_He was approaching her with a wicked grin. “You won’t escape this time.”_

_Hana panicked, looking around. Then, from the stage came the cackles. “Good. Good! Grab her and bring her on the stage. Let’s humiliate her so much she will never forget it!” Melissa said, holding a long rope in her hand. Hana’s eyes lingered on the rope, then to the approaching boy that was Nami’s boyfriend._

_Four on one…  He’s a boy, so much stronger than her and if they join him, there is no way she can break free!_

Satch noticed that Hana kept glancing from him to the empty stage, backing away from him. He stopped moving. She’s too scared. But if can’t physically touch her and reassure her like Mai did, how can he convince her that what she sees are fabrications of her mind? After this, Hana will need help and he’ll be there for her.

But first, he needs to get to her without freaking her out more. “Please, Hana. I’ve come to get you. You need to listen to me. It’s me, Satch. The boy who l-loves you. I’m here for you, Hana.” And he spread his arms for her. Satch figured that she should come to him on her own, since approaching her was only making her more paranoid. Hana needs to see it’s him, not whoever she thinks she is seeing.

_“Come on, grab her already! Let’s strip her and film her humiliation! I’m getting my phone for this.” Nami said with glee, picking out her phone. Melissa and Michelle giggled._

_Once more, Hana’s blood froze in her veins as she switched from the girls on stage to the boy who was still walking towards her in slowly, mockingly._

_Hana knew of what they spoke of. They would rape her and film it. How much more cruel could they get?! She had to stop them! At least one of them. But, no weapons were available. Then, her gaze dropped at sand sack with loosely tied rope around it._

_He was too close. She had to act. If they think she will let them do that to her, they’re wrong!! With uncanny strength, she picked the sack up and ran up to him. She threw it and noticed how his eyes widened when it hit him. He fell to the ground with a thud. With unbearable hatred, she sat on his legs and her hands went towards his throat, where she squeezed. Squeezed harder and harder, adding more pressure as he was beginning to choke._

_The girls on stage didn’t move at all, only gaped._

 

Satch had a split second to notice how Hana went for the sack of sand and threw it with strength on an athlete right at him. If he was faster, he would have dodged. He found himself on the floor, his head was spinning from the impact.

Next thing he knew, he was being chocked by Hana, who looked thoroughly deranged, crazy, her eyes so wide, pupils twice its size.

He desperately tried to shake her off, but he couldn’t – he was disoriented and pinned to the ground. Hana’s pressure grew gradually. Satch couldn’t even lift a hand, her grip around his throat was too strong.

His vision began to blur and he couldn’t breathe. Satch managed to utter her name and plead. “H…a….na….pl…ea…se….st…op!”

Satch’s plea fell on deaf ears as he was losing consciousness, feeling number and number…

Hana began to giggle, while Satch struggled. After good two minutes of struggling, Satch stopped breathing entirely, his hands have fallen to his sides, limply.

_She stared at the limp body of that motherfucker that ruined her life as his own life was snapped out of him, like a candle’s flame. Hana stood up, looking at the body. Now, they are up next._

_Hana gazed at the stage._

_She was alone. Melissa, Nami and Michelle were gone._

The theater distorted itself, inverted inside out. Hana trembled. What, what is going on? Where did they disappear to?! The giant space rearranged itself and Hana was met by a horrendous sight.

In front of her laid Satch, eyes open wide in horror as she stumbled on her own feet and fell over. Hana let out a scream of despair. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!

She killed him. She killed Satch.

…She killed Satch.

 

An insane chuckle escaped from her lips and it escalated into even more insane laughter.

 

 

Then, the main entrance snapped open and Normal Boots saw them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Strategy is always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana had always a thing for the mysterious guys, so it wasn't a coincidence she fell in love with one Shane Gill, the quiet, stoic Brit. After a few turbulent months of ups and downs, the day of their first official date is approaching, but first they have the tournament...

Shane didn’t like her at first, in fact he was telling every single one of his friends to steer clear of her, that she’s trouble. Later, she learned why so much hate was dumped on her. 

His stupid ex, Emily was apparently a rich snob kid, who didn’t care for anyone but herself, who somehow worked for government. She had “magical girl” abilities and she rescued Shane in the last moment.

 

Ah, yes. The most redeeming part was their shared hair color. Which is why she was hated by him at first. Over the course of two months, Shane has warmed up to her, which Hana really appreciated (as she has fallen head over heels for the man of few of words that was Shane), but there was one thing she couldn’t tell anyone.

 

Not even her father knew, lest Mai or Normal Boots. She too had a secret. If things go well, she’ll be a normal high school girl again, if not… 

 

Hana gritted teeth and the pencil snapped in two, leaving a hole in her textbook. It was night before the tournament and then, the picnic… the highly anticipated picnic.

Mai glanced at her from her spot, then put down her headphones. “Hana, I know something is eating you. You’ve been breaking stuff and dropping books all week. Is it because of tournament or picnic?”

With distaste, Hana closed her textbook. “It’s nothing serious. Just over thinking stuff.”

 

Her friend didn’t ask more, since Hana clearly didn’t want to go into details. For next three hours, they diligently did their own things, Mai muttered something from time to time while Hana was preparing herself mentally for tomorrow as she played matches online, her last preparation before showdown with Ian.

She won her grueling battle and went to bed, slightly past 11pm. Hana turned on her alarm, in case. She was thinking about tournament, picnic, but most of all, she was reminiscing about how much has changed since she learned the truth from her mother before she died.

 

Hana didn’t know when she drifted off to sleep, tiredness caught up with her.

 

 

Obnoxious ringing woke her up. She reached out to grab the damned clock and slammed it shut, sitting up. She should have gotten more sleep, now Ian will kick her ass due to lack of sleep…

Mai’s loud snoring indicated she’ll be sleeping in late again and Hana had places to be. She didn’t bother going to bathroom and change, since Mai was out and off in dreamland.

She changed to her school uniform, traipsing ever so slowly to not wake her friend up. Once outside, she inhaled deeply and walked down the hallway, empty hallway to the staircase. She climbed the stairs with determination. She is going to win, the picnic will also be a success and then, she’ll be free.

 

_Finally free…_

 

Twenty minutes later, she arrived at the arcade in Higanbana, where a decent gathering of people has assembled. It was no surprise to see all Normal Boots and Hidden Block members already there.

She looked for Shane, who when she spotted her in the crowd waved to her. Hana waved back, approaching him. “What are you doing all by yourself? Guys are over there.” Hana said, pointing at the classic space shooting arcade machine, where Josh was wrecking up points, as he was cheered on by Normal Boots.

 

“….waiting for you.”

 

Hana blinked. “Did I hear it right? You were waiting for me? What for? Don’t tell me you wanted to wish me luck?”

Shane didn’t retort back, so it took ten seconds for her before the knowledge sunk in. Both blushed. “Um… I think my event will be starting soon…” She babbled, awkwardly shuffling to the familiar yellow jacket in front of a big arcade machine on a platform, their battleground. “You got this, Hana!!” He yelled behind her.

Hana stopped walking and despite her being nervous, she smiled at him and resumed her walk. Ian saw her coming and he smirked. “You finally showed up. I was afraid you wouldn’t make it.” It didn’t sound sarcastic, so Hana replied cheerily. “Aaaw, you’d miss me kicking your butt.”

Ian scoffed. “We’ll see about that, challenger.”

Hana sat down in the seat next to Ian, when the emcee came up to them with forms, which they filled out in silence. She wrote down Normal Boots Club with pride, suddenly brimming with confidence. She can totally win this. Ian was a master of puzzles, but she was the master of strategy and tactics.

 

It was just as she predicted, she crushed him with a legendary combo, and she also set a new high score. Ian wasn’t a sore loser and showed sportsmanship, they high fived and he actually cracked a smile.

Hana watched him go observe the next even, while she searched with her gaze for Shane, who wasn’t watching, in fact only a few members of Normal Boots were watching. He heart sunk for a second. Why didn’t he watch?

 

Hana brushed past Jirard and Satch, who congratulated her while she was set on finding Shane. Then, she saw chairs in two lines, half were filled with both Normal Boots and Hidden Block members. On the stage stood Jeff and Shane.

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. That Shane, he should have said his event is coming up right after hers. But still, he didn’t see her win.

She approached them. Shane acknowledged her presence with a nod. Hana took a seat next to Satch. Someone tapped her shoulder. It was a girl with… Hana blinked.

The girl was gone.

 

… She turned back her attention to the front, where PBG was waving with a flag.

“ **NO**.” Both Jeff and Shane said loudly, but he paid no heed to them, proceeding to start off the match the good old fashioned way.

The race started and Hana saw how Jeff got the upper hand early on. Her hands gripped at the fabric of skirt. She looked at Shane’s screen, the daunting second place was all too visible. Jeff was still in first place.

 

The laps were short, already on second lap, close to third. Hana stood up, ready to shout (encouragingly of course), when someone behind her beat her to it.

“ **SHANE**! Show me what you can do!!” A feminine voice dipped in honey yelled out to the entire arcade. Shane visibly went stiff, but somehow in the last second he crossed the finish line as first after outmaneuvering Jeff in a strong curve.

He won. But barely anyone registered that.

 

Hana, Normal Boots, Hidden Block and pretty much all bystanders stared at the pink haired girl, dressed in Asagao’s uniform.

Who was she? Hana knew only of one girl with pink hair other than herself. Could it be…?

The people around them dispersed like flies. Hana was at loss of what to do. “Wh—“

 

“Emily?” Shane approached, looking at the other pink haired girl and he wasn’t just bewildered to see her. Hana saw another emotion in his eyes – hope. Hana balled up her fists, nails dug into her palms.

“Shane, we meet again. Fate willed it so. I’m glad to see you’re doing fine.” Her sugary voice was making Hana’s stomach churn. Without no further ado, Emily blatantly ignored her, hugging Shane who clumsily returned the hug, his eyes were betraying him again.

The boy with whom she spend so much time, who finally opened his heart to her… he forgot of her existence in the arms of his ex –girlfriend.

Emily crossed the line even more, standing on her toes as she kissed him on the mouth. Shane’s eyes widened; but he didn’t push her away.

 

She couldn’t take it anymore. Hana turned on her heel and stomped away, completely forgotten. Shane did neither stop or acknowledge her disappearance. Suppressing the bitter tears that threatened to spill, she shut her eyes, running away in blinded state. She stumbled into someone, but she refused to open her eyes. If she opened them, everyone would see her crying.

“Hana…” PBG’s voice was riddled with worry. No, she didn’t want to open her eyes… “Let’s go… I’ll escort you back to Primrose.” He offered and Hana blindly nodded, letting him guide her out. Hana had no idea if other members of either Hidden Block or Normal Boots saw her running away, she just wanted to leave. She didn’t want to think about the betrayal she felt in her heart. This wound Shane created.

 

Hana had a sneaking suspicion, that faint doubt that addled her mind sometimes – that she was only Emily’s replacement. And what happened when she showed up suddenly? Shane forgot about her.

The world revolved around Emily after all. The curse of Hana’s blood is a vicious cycle. She thought Shane would set her free, not add more… hate to the mix. This betrayal hurt her even more than mother’s death, when the curse caught up with her.

 

Clenching jaw, the rage bubbled up like lava in her. If she had the Asagao uniform on, she’s bound to stay. She’s a transfer student, just like she was at the beginning of school year. But why transfer right now, and so suddenly… and why here?

 

…Because of Shane?

 

Did she still love him?

What was her game?

 

“Hana, we’re here.” PBG’s words tore her from her inner thoughts.

Hana didn’t care if PBG saw her wipe her eyes with the sleeve. She didn’t feel anything.

Only hollow feeling of emptiness.

 

She was only a substitution for her. “Thank you. I’ll go inside and lie down.” She bowed, making steps towards the entrance of Primrose, when she felt his warm hand on her shoulder. “Hana, if you want to talk about it or just need a shoulder to cry on… I’m here for you.” He muttered, slightly red in the face. Hana almost laughed. Almost.

Why would she cry? Everything was fine. As it should be. The boy she loved just threw her away, like she was nothing to him. “By my calculations, you should win the tournament. I don’t want to join Normal Boots anymore. Hope you understand that.” She said, bowing once more as PBG gave her the puppy eyes look.

“But Hana, you don’t have to! Shane isn’t the only person in the club! I – we want you there!” He tried persuading, but Hana’s mind was elsewhere, wandering to the time she spent with Shane. It all changed in a matter of seconds.

“I’m sorry, my decision is final.” Hana said ultimately, leaving him. As she neared the entrance of Primrose, she let the tears drop.

 

She walked the silent halls of the girls’ dorm, going up the stairs. So, this is what heartbreak feels like. She chuckled, hiccuping. Hana reached her dorm room. She fished out the keys, unlocking the door. She pushed it and shut it. Room was empty. Mai wasn’t there. Even if she was, there was nothing to tell that would help the situation.

Hana sat on her bed, still crying and doing all those ugly sobs and hiccups she couldn’t stop. She felt humiliated, ridiculed and despair gnawed her heart.

Hours went by and Mai came back from her volleyball tournament. “Hana, I know what happened… that girl Emily… she and Shane…” She didn’t need to finish, Hana knew that gossip around school traveled fast.

 

Still, it wasn’t like world is ending. She must live on. For her mother’s sake; and for hers. Hana’s stomach growled. Mai tactfully dropped the subject and quickly changed, now bouncing towards Hana. “Do you want to get to lunch? It’s lunchtime.”

There was a high chance that Emily would be there, but sooner or later, their confrontation was coming. And how could she forgot how Shane mistreated her in front of all the guys, letting that ex – girlfriend kiss him. Maybe if she stayed longer, she wouldn’t feel this… abnormal fear. Fear of rejection.

 

Confrontation was inevitable. Worn out, Hana stood up and went out with her roommate to get lunch at cafeteria. They strut down the sidewalk, heading into the cafeteria. Once they were inside, Mai halted, glancing at her. “Hey, what do you say we get another table today?”

Hana shook her head, her lips trembled slightly. “If they want us there at the table, we’ll sit with them. If not… we’ll see.” Mai slightly nodded, as they walked inside. They took trays, tableware and went to stand in the line. Mai has been trying out vegetarian food and she persuaded her into trying it out too. So they ordered fish with lots of vegetables and rice.

 

With trays full with food, they went for the Normal Boots table, seeing the Hidden Block boys who laughed and smiled at her… sadly?

_Oh._

They saw her run away.

 

Bracing herself, she walked past them with Mai by her side, once they came closer, they spotted the pink haired girl very close to Shane. The guys looked… uncomfortable. Especially Jirard, who was the Brit’s roommate.

Emily grinned, standing up. She passed by Jared, Nick, Paul, Josh and PBG, going straight for Hana. “Oh, you’re the girl from earlier. Are you in this club?”

Hana scanned the guys’ faces. They were all grim. She didn’t bother looking at Shane, because she was pissed off at him. Who wouldn’t be in her shoes? If your to – be boyfriend got back together with his ex right in front of you, anyone would get angry. That bitch knew exactly who she was; she was doing it to rile her up. Oh, how easy it would be to set a perfect trap for her ---

_No, no more traps. They aren’t for good deeds, they are my family’s curse… slowly draining life force. The more person uses them, the quicker the person dies._

 

And Hana had a lot to live for. What if she hated that girl, if she killed her the fingers would point at her…  and she’d have to transfer again.

“Hello, care to answer?”

If she could dispose of her… Shane would be hers. Hers forever…

 

Hana saw unhidden animosity in her expression. Maybe she could utilize on that. But for now… she had no wish to sit with an enemy. Emily wasn’t here just for Shane. She was a magical girl (like her). Two polar opposites don’t gather in the same place for no particular reason.

 

“No, I’m not in this club. We were just passing by to find empty seats.” Hana excused herself and Mai, her shoulders brushed Emily’s and yeah, it was on purpose.

Mai sighed, following Hana to the only table left in the upper left corner. Hana sat down, pondering. There was something more behind the appearance of Shane’s ex (possibly girlfriend again), but she had no idea what it could be.

The redhead nudged her and she stared at her, distracted from the swirling thoughts. “You’re not eating, soup is getting cold. Trust me, shrimp soup is best when it’s warm.” Mai said, eating a spoonful, and her face lit up. “This is the best soup ever!” She muttered, taking another spoonful.

“I know you have a lot on your mind, but you need energy. Also the food is delicious.” Hana nodded, picking up the spoon and she ate at moderate pace.

 Funny, how food tasted like sand in her mouth.

Mai finished her meal sooner, way sooner and Hana told her to go ahead to dorm. Her friend hesitated (as any good friend should in that situation), but she left after Hana persuaded her she needs some time alone.

Time alone to think things through.

 

Shane left with Normal Boots, same with Hidden Block. Hana was about to stand up, dump the tray and go to find a quiet spot when Emily approached her table, smiling from ear to ear. And yet, her smile was anything but cheerful.

“Hana, right? I want a word with you.”

A word? Most likely more words. And Hana wasn’t in mood to talk with that girl and stay civil. Her feelings were put to a test because of that bitch, who just waltzed in right in the middle of tournament.

The picnic will most likely be cancelled.

But the blame was Shane’s. He said all that stuff about how it’s for the best that they broke up and then…

_I don’t want to think about that._

 

“We have nothing to talk about. Now, if you’d excuse me.” Hana said ever so politely, leaving the cafeteria with some semblance of dignity. A quiet place with no people, library maybe?

… She still has to water the plants of the rooftop. Hana headed for the roof (she knew a watering can was there), wading through the hallways, staircases with head in clouds.

 

 

When suddenly, on the staircase to rooftop, weakness overcame her and she had to hold on to the rail. “Haa.” Hana held on for dear life, her life force was draining. The curse, it’s getting more frequent. At this rate, she will…

She sank to her knees, fatigue that had nothing to do with tiredness came over her. This pain was nothing in comparison to the pain Shane dealt her this morning.

 He deserves no forgiveness for toying with her heart. Just the mere thought was making her feel disgusted at herself. Ugh.

It took her a great deal of willpower to stand up again and resume the climb. Only a few more steps… Fatigue subsided.

She pressed the handle. Gentle breeze brushed her hair and she gaped at his green Normal Boots jacket. He was watering the flowers. He might have heard the door, because he glanced over his shoulder, right at her. Hana paled; she didn’t want to see him right now, she wasn’t ready to face him.

He turned around, his face expressionless. Shane put the watering can on the bench, crossing his arms and looking at her expectantly.

Hana had a mind to slap him, yell at him to quench the betrayal in her heart. Instead, she turned on heel and she was met with a fist in the face.

 

_What the…?!_

 

Grunting, she jumped away before she could get hit again, coming face to face with Emily, dressed in weird sailor uniform. “Shane, step aside, this might get a bit… messy.”

What is she talking about? And why is she attacking her?

 

“Aaaw, look at her Shane. She’s so **confused**.” Emily said, giggling. The Brit laughed and Hana’s blood froze. He was sneering at her. “Did you really think I was falling for you? That I would steep so low?”

 

What. Was. He. Saying?

 

“I made up a believable story for you. You see, Emily asked me for help in tracking down a certain evil witch disguised as normal student. Normal student who somehow got into a highly prestigious high school. We were in contact the entire time, right my love?” He said, looking at Emily who wore the same smirk.

Hana couldn’t believe it. Shane tricked her from the beginning? He… didn’t love her back? He never truly loved her. Then, all those moments they shared up until now… he was playing.

 

_It was a lie. He was lying._

 

She balled up her fists, her eyes bore into Shane’s with the veracity of a hurt cheetah. “This is all a joke, right? Please tell me you’re lying!”

 

Shane’s initial shock upon hearing Hana’s heartbroken words vanished and was replaced by a half smirk/half wolfish grin that said it all.

He played her.

With her emotions.

 

Something dark emerged from the depths, it was like someone tore out her heart and stepped on it while it was still beating.

_Enough._

Hana’s rage exploded, a black thunder from heavens stroke her and the duo covered their eyes. It happened in a flash; Hana’s clothes were replaced by her ‘witch clothes’ with bare back. She had a tattoo, some strange symbol.

The same strange symbols appeared on the floor, from the walls and even from above. But only Hana saw them.

Emily launched herself at her, conjuring up a long curved sword. Hana stood in the place, narrowing eyes.

When Emily was just a few inches away, she raised her hand towards the opposite wall, activating the ice arrow. The magical girl saw it a bit too late, she evaded, but it still froze half of her body solid.

“Mmmhph!!” She tried to break free.

“Emily!!” Shane yelled, running towards her. Hana activated a floor trap, the spring floor which sent him flying, he hit the rail and got momentarily knocked out.

 

Hana cocked her head to side, her focus shifting back to the trapped, struggling girl. “Who told you about me. Speak.” Hana asked, kicking the sword out of her hand. It landed two feet behind them.

The girl in sailor uniform broke free of the ice prison. The ‘witch’ activated a ceiling trap, an oily vase. It fell and collided with her hand, covering the warrior in oil. Highly flammable oil.

“Eew, what is this!!”

 

Hana smirked, the floor trap activated by her gesture. A blast of fire erupted from the tiled rooftop floor, setting her oil slogged clothes on fire. Emily screamed when the hot fires were licking her body.

A sadistic smile spread on her face as she was about to put in the last combination; her arm was in the air --- when she felt a sharp pain; she looked down. The edge of Emily’s sword was sticking out of her stomach, it was coated in dark blood.

The sickening sound when Shane pulled out the sword was gross; Hana doubled over, critically wounded. With intense gaze she glared at the boy whom she still loved, despite her better judgment. Despite him injuring her, she still loved the lying bastard.

 

Her breathing became erratic. She made a mistake, she left herself vulnerable. Though, it mattered little… this wound was deep.

Downed, she laughed.

Firstly, she activated another ground trap, the spark rod, electrocuting her. Emily’s voice chords sang a sweet song and Hana simultaneously activated another trap, the good ol’ bear trap. Shane yelped from excessive pain. Hana switched her attention back to Emily.

 

_Time to kill her._

Hana raised her hand. Emily was half dead. “Die you fucking bitch.” A massive ball of iron fell onto her head, flattening her. Gravity did the rest and Emily breathed her last. The ball dissolved and squashed remains of the magical girl laid before them.

When Shane saw that, he went extremely pale in the face, realization hit him, knowing that he’s up next.

 

He shook off the bear trap, attempting to run away with his wounded leg, but he didn’t get far. Two flicks of Hana’s wrists did it. A sharp electric spear pierced his chest, very close to heart and immediately after a razor – sharp pointy end of a swinging pendulum perforated him from behind. He let out exasperated cry, swaying back on forth on the pendulum. Hana looked on as the pendulum vanished and Shane collapsed on the floor.

With sheer determination she crawled to the dying boy, who was drowning in his own blood. She coughed up some blood, but continued on, reaching for him.

She was but a finger tips away and he was staring at her,  trepidation was unmistakable in his eyes.

Her index finger reached his trembling hand, slightly touching his palm.

 

The curse caught up with her; she used her powers too much. And now, she was praying the price.

“Sh… Shane… even though you lied to me… I still love you. No matter what you did… I still love you…”

Shane laughed, bubbles of blood splayed his Normal Boots jacket. He blankly stared at her, his mouth moving. “I… never…. loved you. Witch.” He snarled the insult at her. His eyes went glassy, head bobbed to the side.

Hana’s hand dropped, inches away from Shane’s hand. The wound was fatal… she’s losing blood. Fast.

She laid on her side, just looking at Shane’s face as she laid dying.

In her last moments, she thought about her mother. How she failed her. Because she foolishly fell in love with someone who never loved her.

_I’m sorry… mother._

 

 

 

Her vision was fading, along with her breathing. She looked at the setting sun in the horizon, bitter smile crossed her face. “Hahahahaha….hahahahaaahahaaahaa!!” Hana shrieked.

 

Tears trickled from her cheeks into the floor.

 

 

 

_Mother…_

Hours later, PBG and Jirard found them.

 

 

 

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
